


How You Loved

by SEGASister



Series: How You Lived [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/F, Mentions of Death, PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/pseuds/SEGASister
Summary: It's been a year. Vicky and Polly are now dating and living together, ready to conquer their life after Spooky High together. But Vicky's still suffering from the trauma of what happened to her all those years ago. Her solution? Go to the source. Luckily for her, Polly's not letting her do this alone.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Polly Geist
Series: How You Lived [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a while since Vicky had nightmares of any kind. Months had passed since she had started seeking therapy for them, and given her sound slumber, they were paying off.

… It also helps that she was currently in bed with her girlfriend, Polly Geist. The pair started living together last month after a summer of support group sessions. Her gorgeous ghostly girlfriend snoozed on, snuggling her. Vicky dared not move so as to wake her. So instead she tried to distract herself with her phone.

Saturday, October 26, 7:00 AM. Halloween is this Thursday. For some reason, Vicky suddenly felt a chill. Couldn’t be Polly; she was surprisingly warm. Her windows were shut; it wasn’t a draft either. What was it? This… uncertainty?

Sighing, Vicky got herself out of bed and threw on a robe, scrolling through her phone, trying to get her mind off of it. Suddenly, she felt a pair of ghostly arms wrap around her waist.

“Nngh… morning, Kitten.” Polly mumbled, still-half asleep. Vicky sighed and began running her fingers through Polly’s ghostly blonde locks.

“Morning, Honey Bunny…” Vicky answered. She sounded far less sleepy, now that she’s had some time to wake up.

“Something wrong, boo?”

“Hmm? No, just chilly, that’s all.” Polly just sat herself up and hugged Vicky’s waist even tighter, causing her girlfriend to laugh. “Heh, thanks.”

“No problem… you sleep well?”

“I did, yeah. You?”

“Of course… you were here,” Polly mewled, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s shoulder. Vicky just smiled and nuzzled back.

“I… kinda need to get up and eat…” Vicky muttered before getting up and phasing through Polly’s embrace, causing said girl to pout. Drawback to being a ghost: you can hug someone passionately but they can walk away whenever they want. Polly just followed her girlfriend into the kitchen of their apartment.

“Kitten, let me…” Polly insisted as she made her way to the stove. Just because she couldn’t eat doesn’t mean she’s not a fine cook.

“Heh… thanks,” Vicky replied, heading to the couch where her cat… _their_ cat, Shelley, was sleeping. “Hey baby girl…” Shelley just meowed and made her way into Vicky’s lap to be petted.

“Hey… shouldn’t we be getting ready for school?” Polly asked. “I know I don’t mind coming in late, but you?”

“Polly, we graduated four months ago,” Vicky reminded her. “And I’m taking a break year. Remember? Plus… it’s Saturday.”

“Huh… oh yeah. I forget.” Polly had not taken her mind off of Vicky’s breakfast: heart-shaped pancakes with a side of hashbrown and bacon casserole… which is just hash browns mixed with bacon bits. “Hashbrown and bacon casserole,” sounds funner to her anyway.

“By the way; you hear from any of our classmates lately?”

“Well, Liam’s still traveling, but he keeps me updated. Scott’s maintaining his average for his football scholarship. Miranda’s parents are making her work for an architecture firm to, ‘teach her about proper responsibility,’ so she can, ‘rebuild the Merkingdom without her serfs.’ Vera is expanding her criminal empire…” Polly mumbled.

“Well that’s good for them. Oz, Amira, and Brian are coming home for Halloween. It’s been a while since the four of us have been together.”

“Yeah… you should totally spend the day together! I mean… I’m sure you miss them.”

“You’re right… but you’re more than welcome to come along, too! I don’t want to just leave you with nothing to do.”

“You sure, babe?” Polly asked, sitting next to Vicky, breakfast on the coffee table in front of them.

“Sure I’m sure. Hell, they miss you too,” Vicky answered with a smile on her face and a forkful of pancake in her face.

“Meanwhile, I’m gonna go shower. Why don’t you call your pals and try to arrange a date?” Polly suggested with a kiss, before phasing through the wall and into their bathroom. Hot water feels good on ghost skin, don’tcha know? Vicky just kept eating breakfast as she prepared a four-way call with her three best friends.

“Ugh…! Why’d you have to wake me up, Blue?”

“I was just getting to bed…!”

“Morning, Vicky!”

Vicky sighed as she placed her phone on speaker. “Morning, everyone. It’s been a while since we had a group call like this.”

“It’s been a week,” Amira corrected with a yawn.

“Wait, you said you were _just_ getting to bed?” Brian asked. “It’s a quarter past seven in the morning.”

“I know; I’ve been up for eighteen hours now…”

“Anyway…” Oz began, cutting them off. “How are things going? Enjoying yourselves?”

“Yeah… college reeks,” Brian responded.

“You’re taking a break year, Brian; you’re one to talk,” Oz scolded.

“Besides, it beats becoming your girlfriend’s intern and having to change your sleep schedule…” Amira added.

“Am I the only one who’s actually relaxed?” Vicky asked.

“Ah, well…” Oz softly chuckled. “I’m doing alright. Damien and I are flying home from Los Diablos tomorrow.”

“Oh! Tell him I said hi,” Vicky remarked.

“Will do! … Actually I was thinking of an opportunity for us to all hang out together this Halloween, since I’m coming home.”

“You? Organizing a get-together?”

“Yeah, ain’t that normally Blue’s job?”

“Shh! Let Oz say his idea.”

“Well… just meeting up, traveling around, having some fun.” Oz said. “You know, like the good old days.”

“Don’t say that! It makes us sound old!” Amira groaned. “We’re _still_ in the good old days if you ask me!”

“So… you mean like a road trip?” Brian asked.

“Eh… maybe not. Oz still has school and Amira has work,” Vicky pointed out. “I mean, we can all get together on Wednesday to go costume shopping and stuff…”

“Sure, like I need an excuse to get myself a sexy pirate costume,” Amira laughed before pondering. “… actually, I think Vera would be into that.”

“And Scott _has_ been bugging me about doing a couple’s costume…” Brian added.

“Aren’t our datemates grand?” Vicky asked. “Hey, we can make it a quadruple date!” She was then met with silence. “What? What’s wrong with that?”

“Hey, you know the saying; four’s company but eight’s a crowd…” Brian pointed out.

“No one says that!” Amira snapped. “But Brian’s right. I don’t think we’re at the stage where all of us can go on a group date together yet.”

“It’s gonna be expensive,” Oz added. “Even if we split the cost evenly.”

“Well… I promised Polly she could come along if she wanted to… I don’t want to go back on my word,” Vicky said.

“Well… considering the rest of our partners are busy with work or travel, sure. What’s one more cute monster girl?” Oz giggled.

“Great!” Vicky cheered. “So we’ll go costume shopping on Wednesday and trick-or-treating on Thursday?”

“Sounds good to me, Blue,” Brian agreed.

“Trick or treating? What are we, eight?” Amira laughed.

“Are you really gonna turn down free candy?” Oz asked.

“… Good point.”

“Then it’s decided,” Brian added. “See you guys then.”

“Laters!”

“See you when I get home.”

“Miss you!”

And the call went quiet. Vicky just smiled to herself; seeing her friends again? Just made her morning so far… on top of Polly’s towel-clothed self back on the couch and nuzzling her.

“Finished showering, Honey Bunny?” Vicky asked. Polly just nodded. “Good… wanna go Trick-or-Treating with us on Thursday?”

“I’m not gonna be an awkward fifth wheel?”

“Nah. Not unless you want to,” Vicky answered, kissing her girlfriend on the lips. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know~!”

Well, Wednesday couldn’t arrive sooner, as Vicky and Polly were already waiting at the mall for her friends. The place wasn’t even open yet.

“Ugh…! When are your pals getting here? I’m bored…” Polly whined, laying her head down on Vicky’s shoulder.

“They’ll be here any minute, Polly… at least one of them is,” Vicky reassured as she browsed her phone for costumes. As if on cue, a red convertible arrived in the parking lot.

“Yo! Blue!” Amira called from the driver’s seat. Oz and Brian were hanging around in the back of the car, waving at the couple.

“Finally!” Polly groaned. “Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for you guys?” After a few seconds pause, Polly dropped the act and hugged all three of them. “Hi…!”

“Oh…! Hey, Polly…!” Oz greeted, showing that despite the fact that he had a boyfriend now, he still felt nervous and tongue-tied around cute women. “H-How have you been? Hadn’t seen you since graduation.”

“Oh, I’m fine, Boo!” Polly answered, releasing him, Amira, and Brian from her ghostly hug. “After all, I’ve had Vicky to keep me company!” she continued as the five of them entered the mall, having just opened. Soon enough, they found themselves at Body Halloween Store, the only-open-once-a-year costume shop.

“Haven’t been in this store in forever…” Brian muttered.

“I know…! Memories, am I right?” Amira added as they began looking around.

“It does seem… oddly familiar,” Vicky mused.

“Really? I don’t remember this place at all,” Oz said.

“Clearly you never shopped here before,” Polly stated as she pulled out a skimpy, white dress. “So… sexy bride?”

“Wait until I propose, Honey-Bunny…!” Vicky giggled as she gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

“Fine…” Polly whined as she hung the dress back up. “So, what else? Sexy nurse? Sexy beekeeper? Sexy defense attorney?”

“Yes, because this is the time of year to be sexy,” Amira chuckled. “I mean… I’m not wrong, am I? We got the rest of the year to scare the shit out of each other; why not?”

“Hey… they have props anywhere?” Oz asked. “I’d like a sword.”

“You’re not going as a ninja _again_ , are you?” Amira laughed.

“N-no… Shut up. I wasn’t thinking that at all…”

“Come on, we won’t find anything standing around,” Vicky acknowledged, trying to get everyone back on task. “It’s a big store. Why don’t we split up for a bit?”

All four of them nodded and went their separate ways, leaving Vicky alone. Sighing, she looked towards the period costumes. All of them looked alright, but none really tickled her fancy.

“Alright, lady! Hands up!”

Suddenly, she felt something cold pressing into the back of her head. All of a sudden, dreams and memories she had once been successful in repressing came flooding back to her. The next thing she knew, she found herself curled up on the floor.

“Vicky? Vicky are you okay?!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, Miss! I didn’t know it was real!”

“Vicky, baby, I’m right here. It’s okay…!”

Voices clashed together, echoing and overlapping in her head. The first thing she can recall feeling was Polly, rubbing her back.

“Vicky, Vicky I’m right here. Here, take my hand…” Polly instructed, taking Vicky’s hand in her own.

“Wha… what happened…?”

“I should be asking you that,” Polly answered. “I heard someone screaming and found you on the floor.”

Vicky just looked up, and she could definitely see her three friends talking with someone, panicking that they, “accidentally,” shot her with a gun they thought was a prop.

She took a few deep breaths, sitting herself up, squeezing Polly’s hand as she did so.

“That’s it, honey. You’re okay,” Polly reassured as she planted a kiss on her forehead. “Do… do you wanna go home?”

“… Please?”

Polly sighed and helped Vicky back onto her feet, turning towards Oz, Amira, and Brian, having just told that monster off. “Sorry, guys. We’re gonna have to head back home.”

“Yeah…” Oz replied. “We understand.”

“Let us know if you’re still interested in tomorrow, okay?” Amira asked, hugging her friend. Brian said nothing, just pulling Vicky into a bear hug.

The two girls were silent on the ride home. Vicky was too focused on the road, Polly was just staring at her. The pair spoke not a word until they got back to the apartment building. It wasn’t even noon yet.

“Polly, what’s wrong with me?” Vicky asked finally as they were parked.

“Wha…? Nothing is wrong with you, Kitten!” Polly answered, phasing out of the car and opening the door for Vicky on the driver’s side. “What you went through doesn’t make you any less smart, or kind, or beautiful…” Polly complimented, smothering her girlfriend with kisses in between. Vicky just got up out of the car and into the apartment building. Polly sighed and followed her in, worried for her girlfriend.

“I’m gonna have to call my mom, see if she can prescribe me anti-depressants,” Vicky muttered, fumbling with her apartment key. Polly just phased into their apartment and let Vicky in from the inside. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that, right?”

“Of course not, honey. I’ve been taking the happy pills for a couple of years now,” Polly answered. “I mean, they threw my sex drive off for a bit and I suffered from ecto-nausea, but it’s worth not waking up crying.”

“Heh, thanks for that…” Vicky answered, sitting down, getting on her phone.

“I mean, you can try other things on top of that. Therapy seems to have worked for you; you can try that again.”

“Well, that was group therapy, which you were a part of. But I guess just one-on-one therapy wouldn’t hurt. Now if only we can afford it on top of rent, groceries, and utilities.”

“Oh… yeah… therapy’s expensive…” Polly muttered as she sat down next to her. Suddenly, a strange thought popped into Vicky’s bright little head of hers.

“You think it’s possible to, you know, confront my trauma directly? I mean, I can’t exactly face my killer even if I wanted to: he’s dead.”

“So… what do you mean, Kitten?”

“I don’t know… maybe trying to see my human family?”

Polly fell silent for a moment, as if pondering her girlfriend’s suggestion. Sighing, she placed an arm around Vicky’s shoulders. “I… I don’t think that’s the best idea,” she said solemnly.

“What?”

“I-It wouldn’t be right. As far as they know, you’re dead,” Polly began. “If they see you, they’re not going to be the same.”

“I… I don’t understand.”

“It’s like… everything they know will be up-ended. How will they cope with the idea that death isn’t the end? That you didn’t come back to them right away? What if they’re terrified of you?”

Vicky couldn’t bring herself to speak. It hurt too much, especially to hear from her girlfriend. Besides, her own mother tried that before, soon after her rebirth. Her family was too terrified to see her again, saying that Frances was taunting them by bringing her back. But even so, there was something off. Polly _never_ spoke like this. Was she… projecting?

“Polly…” Vicky began. “Is that how you felt?”

“Huh?”

“Did you try visiting your dad? Or do you worry that that’s what’s going to happen if you do?”

Polly averted her eyes, trying to hide tears. “It’s not something I _worry_ about,” she answered, her voice shaking. “Not anymore.”

Vicky just hugged her. “If you don’t wanna go into detail, that’s okay.” Polly kept silent, but hugged back anyway. “However… I still wanna try this, even if I crash and burn in the process.”

“If… if you think that’s what’s best for you… then I support you. But no way I’m letting you do this alone,” the ghost answered. “What if you have another breakdown like that?”

“Then I have another breakdown, and this didn’t work. Life is about figuring shit out, right?” Polly frowned, unable to come up with a response. “How am I supposed to strut through life properly if I don’t stumble every now and again?”

“… You know what? You’re right,” Polly admitted. “But now my question is… how? How are we supposed to go to your living family without freaking the fuck out of them?”

“I might have an idea,” Vicky answered. “And I think you’re gonna like it…”


	2. Chapter 2

“So… you want to become human… _why_?” Joy asked, sitting across from Polly and Vicky while the five of them gathered for breakfast the following morning. Faith and Hope, sitting next to Joy, also looked puzzled.

“So we can visit humans, obviously,” Polly answered matter-of-factly.

“But… _why_ though?” Hope asked. Polly just gave a look to Faith, one that read, it’s complicated.

“Personal reasons you’d rather not delve into?” Faith asked. Vicky and Polly just nodded, remembering the events before Prom that caused Polly to terrorize the school. Faith knew better than to open that can of worms a second time.

“Right…” Joy muttered, rolling her eyes. “Well, fortunately for you guys, we do have a spell that allows you two to not just _appear_ human, but actually _be_ human for seventy-two hours.”

“Oh! Well that’s convenient,” Vicky responded with a smile. “That spell, please.”

“Hold up. No funny business, right? We don’t owe you any favors or anything like that?”

“We’re witches. Not faeries,” Hope groaned. “You’ll get what you asked for. No more, no less.”

“Three days of humanity,” Faith reminded them. “Once it ends, we can’t do anything else to extend it.”

“Three days… that should be enough, right?” Vicky asked.

“I mean, to do what you need to do, yeah,” Polly answered. “Let’s do this, boo.” The two undead girlfriends held each other’s hands, squeezing gently. The group then stood up, the Coven circling the pair.

With a quick flick of Joy’s wrist, an arcane circle drew itself under Polly and Vicky’s feet. The sigils started to glow a hot blue, getting brighter and brighter until the two girls inside squinted to protect their eyes. The Coven started to chant, their voices echoing around the room.

“ _Corpus Restoratum… Corpus Restoratum…_ ”

Vicky felt a tingling feeling engulf her, like her whole body was growing numb. It took every bit of focus to stay on her feet. Polly felt this same numbness, and it was getting harder for her to stay focused.

“ _Corpus Restoratum! Corpus Restoratum!_ ”

And with that, the light faded, and the two girls in the middle fell faint, holding onto each other. Vicky slowly opened her eyes. The blue light had finally faded… and everything seemed to be just as she left it.

Except the girl standing in front of her was breathing on her face, her blue eyes staring into Vicky’s own. Vicky almost didn’t recognize her at first. Brown hair, fair skin, freckles dotting her face, and, most importantly, the spark of life in her every being.

“Polly?” Vicky gasped. “Is… is that really you?”

“I mean, if this is really you, then this is really me!” Polly answered, cupping Vicky’s face into hers. She… she can actually touch her girlfriend’s soft, tanned skin, with real hot blood flowing through her. Everything felt so warm…

Vicky looked down at her own arms, rolling up her sleeves. No stitches or sutures, it looked and felt natural. And her neck, no bolts… it worked.

“Remember, ladies. seventy-two hours,” Joy reminded as they paid their tab and left, leaving the newly alive couple to themselves. “And don’t worry. The transformation back won’t be as conspicuous.”

The two girls were finally able to find their footing once again, still in disbelief that they were alive, truly alive as they had once been!

“Am I surprised that you’re still just as stunning as ever, Kitten?” Polly flirted.

“And you are still just as gorgeous, Honey-Bunny!” Vicky giggled and kissed her. For once she felt an actual pair of lips kissing back, and for once Polly felt it. “Never once did I imagine you with freckles… They suit you.”

“Aww~! Thank you, boo~!” Polly giggled, just holding her girlfriend close. For a while, they did just that, holding each other. Of course, both realized that they must be on their way… they had a reason becoming human, after all. “So… you ready?”

“I think so,” Vicky answered confidently. And so the pair made their way to leave… with Polly walking face-first right into the door.

“Right… Can’t phase through shit anymore,” she mused, rubbing her sore nose. “I’m gonna have to get used to that.”

“And eating,” Vicky added with a chuckle. “You… actually get to taste your amazing cooking.”

“Heh… oh yeah… Now, that’s part one of our plan taken care of… how are we supposed to find your family?”

“Well, I at least know who will help…”

It was a lengthy drive, but now, the couple found themselves standing outside the home where Vicky’s mother resided, Shelley resting in a carrier. Vicky had just knocked on the door, so all they had to do was wait.

“I believe it’s a tad too early for trick-or-treaters…” Dr. Schmidt mused as she opened the door. What she saw nearly caused her to drop her morning coffee. There were two young women who looked like her daughter and her daughter’s girlfriend, and yet…

“Hi, Mom.”

“Victoria, what is going on?” Dr. Schmidt asked. “Why are you…”

“Vicky and I are planning a trip to the humans to see if she can get some closure by seeing her living family again… ahem, Doctor,” Polly quickly answered. The woman just remained silent, looking down at the two young women.

“Mom, I had a panic attack and I thought bringing me to the source would at least bring them down significantly,” Vicky explained. “And we’d like to know if you still remembered where they live, or at least used to live.”

Dr. Schmidt kept quiet, clearly holding something back.

“I know you tried this once but… maybe after time has passed, they won’t be as spooked?”

“I tried to warn her, but she’s, pardon the choice of words, dead-set on doing this,” Polly added, taking her girlfriend’s hand in her own.

“And you support her decision?”

“Well, duh. She’s my girlfriend, isn’t she?”

Dr. Schmidt sighed, making her way to her office. Vicky and Polly just followed her inside as she began searching through her file cabinet, finding a blue index card box. It looked old, but it was still in relatively good condition. Labelled, “In case Vicky wants to find her living family again.”

How convenient.

“If I’m correct, they’re still in Gardenia, New Jersey. If not… well, it was at least worth the effort,” Dr. Schmidt informed. “Victoria, no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.” And with that, she gave her daughter-figure of twenty-four years a tight hug.

“I love you too, Mom,” Vicky replied. She soon felt another pair of arms around her, those of Polly Geist. For a while, the three stood in warmth and in silence. But of course, the girls had to be on their way.

After some farewells, especially to and from the cat, the girls found themselves on the road once more. Vicky was, of course, in the driver’s seat while Polly was leaning against the back of her chair, window open, feeling the cool autumn breeze on her skin.

“This… this actually feels nice,” Polly observed.

“What?”

“I haven’t felt the wind in my hair in so long…! I forgot how long it’s been since I died.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, Honey-Bunny,” Vicky said with a smile, focused on the road as the sun had finished rising above the horizon, in plain sight of the couple, illuminating the sign informing them that they were leaving Monstropolis and entering Salem County, New Jersey.

“You know, Vic?”

“Yeah?”

“This is our first time seeing the sunrise together…” Polly mused, putting her shades on as the sun shone in front of them.

“Yeah… it is… we should do this again sometime, when we’re not on our way to meet with my living family.”

“Of course, Kitten.”

Thursday, October 31, 7:30 AM. It was Halloween morning. And Vicky was about to go on the biggest journey of her young second life.


	3. Chapter 3

“WELCOME TO GARDENIA!” That was the first sign that was read, welcoming the couple to the garden state of the Garden State, over in Hudson County. It was luscious and green, a nice suburban town where people lived together in harmony, but nobody was a Stepford Smiler, so the creep factor was already low as is. The happiness and warmth in the community felt natural, not forced.

… even if it was Halloween, and everyone was in costume, clearly in the spirit of the holiday.

Still, even though she was no longer in Monstropolis, and she hadn’t been here in over twenty years, Vicky felt like she was home.

Polly just stared outside the window. This seems… familiar to her as well. But it was probably nothing, and she just had a fever dream that looked like this place.

“Polly, I’m pulling over to grab a bite to eat… you want anything?” Vicky asked. That’s right; Polly was alive now… she can eat again!

“Oh! Uhh… I’m good, thanks.”

Vicky smiled as she pulled into a parking lot, giving her girlfriend a wave before walking into the restaurant. Everything just looked so good…!

“I’ll have a chocolate croissant and a pumpkin spice hot chocolate.”

“Alright,” the middle-aged barista muttered. “That’ll be $10.28, tax included.”

And that’s when Vicky realized she didn’t have any money. Well, she had Monster Money but no actually valuable currency. She was about to leave when she heard someone call out to her.

“Wait! I can cover for ya!”

Vicky turned to the woman who offered to help pay for her: mid-thirties, tanned woman with short, black hair with purple highlights. Why did she look so familiar?

“Imelda, you gotta stop doing this. You’re gonna go broke this way,” the barista criticized.

“Oh shush, Karen. I can afford it,” the woman, Imelda, argued, taking out her card and swiping it. That barista had no choice but to accept the payment and give Imelda the order, which she promptly gave to Vicky.

“Ugh, I hate seeing kids your age unable to pay for things like this. You already have your student loans and your rent and your other bills…” the nice lady muttered. “You’ve earned it, love.”

“I… thank you,” Vicky thanked.

“You’re welcome.” Imelda then took a good look at the young woman she just helped. Her eyes slowly widened with shock, nearly dropping her purse in the process. For all she knew, she was face-to-face with a ghost.

“Are… are you okay, Miss?”

“I… I’m sorry. You just look so familiar,” Imelda apologized, sitting down at one of the tables.

“So do you,” she replied, sitting across from her. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but your last name wouldn’t happen to be García, would it?”

“Actually, it’s Cortez… García was my maiden name, however…” Imelda answered. “How did you—?”

“Next… do you have two older brothers? Luíz and Miguel?”

“I-I… Yes.”

“What about a sister?”

“Okay, either you’re a journalist who wants to interview me or… Oh God… why do you look so familiar?”

“Uh, hi. I don’t mean to butt in, but please don’t freak out,” Polly quietly whispered, having gotten out of the car herself. “Sorry. You don’t know me. I’m new to this equation.”

“Polly, please,” Vicky hushed, before turning back to Imelda. “Sorry about her.”

Imelda quickly composed herself. This _couldn’t_ be her, right? But what if it was? … What was something only her sister knew?

“Okay… My turn to ask some questions,” she began. “What year did my sister graduate high school?”

“1988. Graduated a year early from Great Futures High with honors.”

“Eh, something one can google. How did my sister die?”

“I’ll answer this one. She’s still a little sensitive about the grisly parts,” Polly interjected, covering Vicky’s ears. “A combination of torture and a bullet wound to the head, through the mouth… dismemberment occurring afterwards.”

Imelda seemed to wince at that answer… but she regained her cool once more. “Okay, you’d have to be _obsessed_ with my sister’s case to figure that out… Last question: only she and I would know about this, not even our parents or brothers know.”

“I’m ready…” Vicky answered, as Polly stepped back.

“You snuck me out to see a movie. When was it, what did we see, and who ended up crying first?” Imelda was talking as if she knew her sister was right in front of her… she couldn’t just ask this to any look-alike.

Vicky, herself hesitated. She had only remembered bits and pieces of her past life before now. However, a gut feeling pressed her to answer. “1991, _Beauty and the Beast_ because you were obsessed with Disney, and… I did. But I always insisted it was you because you were only six and—!”

Imelda didn’t say anything more; she just hugged her. “It was you…! It _is_ you…!” she choked. “Oh God, Vicky… I missed you.” Vicky returned the embrace with a wide smile, only letting go when Imelda wanted. “I… I don’t get it. How?”

“You mean… how am I back?”

“Yes! I heard Mom and Dad complaining that Aunty Fran was mocking your memory by bringing you back from the dead, but I didn’t believe them…”

“They were right… Frances did bring me back from the dead. But I guess she was a little… uh, rushed.”

“Now for my next question… who’s your friend?”

“Oh right!” Polly chirped, stepping back towards the sisters. “Polly Geist. Fellow dead girl, and Vicky’s girlfriend.”

“Don’t tell me Fran brought her back, too…”

“No, no. Different story. Long story…” Polly clarified. “But now’s not the time and place.”

“I… we wanted to come visit and… let you guys know I was alright,” Vicky answered. “And despite it being Halloween and all, I don’t think people would be accepting of a Frankensteinean monster and a ghost walking around town.”

“So, how did…?”

“Magic. Don’t question it,” Polly answered.

Imelda paused, and shook her head. “Right, right. Okay… so, now what are you going to do?”

“Well… we’re actually gonna be in town for a few days, so, know any hotels or anything?” Polly asked.

“Actually, I think I can do you guys one better,” the woman suggested.

After breakfast, Vicky and Polly were following Imelda to a quiet neighborhood, with many a property decorated for the holiday with skeletons and, oddly enough, colorful banners and flowers. Vicky’s knuckles were starting to turn white from gripping onto the steering wheel, her stomach churning in nervousness.

“I still can’t believe your sister suggested we stay at your old place. What’s she gonna tell them? ‘Hey, Mom and Dad. Your daughter, my sister, is back from the dead; think you can let her stay with you guys for a few days?’”

“I… don’t know,” Vicky answered. Yes, she was nervous as all fuck, but so far, everything was going fine. Polly was just staring at the window, and another curiosity came to mind.

“Humans celebrate Halloween very differently than we do…”

“Hmm?” Vicky took in the surroundings herself before a realization came to her. “Polly, this isn’t for Halloween. This is for Día de los Muertos.”

“Huh?”

“The Day of the Dead. Some Latin American communities celebrate it as a means to honor those who’ve passed away,” Vicky explained. “I think Milo said they and their family celebrate it?”

“Huh… You learn something new every day.”

Vicky then stopped the car unexpectedly, slamming her foot on the breaks. That one light blue house, two-stories tall, with the swinging bench on the patio and the yard-tall stone fence surrounding it. She knew this place…

“This is it…” Vicky muttered as she lightly took her foot off the brake and proceeded to park next to the sidewalk across from her old home. She and Polly saw Imelda knock on the door, fixing up her hair. The couple watched as the door opened, revealing a middle-aged man.

“Imelda! You made it!”

“ _¡Hola, Luíz…!_ ” Imelda greeted, hugging her oldest brother.

“It’s been a while. How’ve you been?”

“Been alright…” Imelda answered, turning towards Vicky and Polly’s car. Vicky didn’t hear a single word of that conversation, but she figured her turning towards them was their cue to step out and introduce themselves.

“It’s now or never…”

Vicky stepped out of the car, legs slowly regaining feeling as she walked across the street. Polly hesitated for a while before deciding to join her.

“You brought friends?” Luíz asked. “You know it’s not that kind of party, right?”

“I know, I know.” Imelda answered. “Just trust me on this.”

Luíz just sighed. “Alright… so, you are…?”

Polly and Vicky shared a look of uncertainty, wondering if they should come forward now or not. Luckily, Imelda decided to cover for them.

“This Polly and… V. They’re travelling and… need a place to stay,” Imelda greeted as Vicky gave a shy wave.

“Imelda, you can’t just bring friends over like that. Mom and Dad need to approve, remember?”

“You bring your wife over all the time whenever you visit them.”

“That’s different. They know my wife. They don’t know who these girls are.”

“Speaking of, where are they?”

“ _Asleep_ ,” he answered. “So, look… you two can stay for a bit, but once Mom and Dad wake up, you might as well be gone.”

“Luíz! Don’t be rude. At least offer them a drink or something.”

“Actually, we just ate, so we’ll be on our way,” Polly said, taking Vicky by the arm and about to walk off. Vicky just stayed put. “Oh… alright. I ain’t gonna turn down free booze.”

Luíz just sighed, rubbing his forehead as he let all three women in. His eyes then turned to, “V,” as she called herself. What was it about her that made him feel… sad, yet joyful?

Vicky was just taking in everything about the house. Everything felt so… far away and alien. Like this was never even her house. And yet, she still had that sense of familiarity she did just looking at it from the outside.

“So… how’s it feel, Kitten?” Polly asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

“It’s weird. Like everything seems so foreign and yet so… almost like home,” Vicky answered.

“I know how you feel…” Polly answered. “It’s like… a puzzle with missing pieces, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“So… when are you gonna tell him?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not gonna keep your brother in the dark forever, are you?”

“Of course not! … Imelda was easy to win over, so hopefully… my brothers will react the same.”

“And your parents?”

“I… I’m just surprised they’re still alive. Considering they must be in their 70s now.”

“Wow. So… if you were still alive, that’d make you…” Polly began, trying to do the math on her fingers.

“Considering mom said I was originally born in 1970, that’d make me… forty-nine… I’d be forty-nine.” 

“Wow… does that mean Imelda’s your older sister now?”

“I dunno, I guess?” Vicky sighed. “I never really got used to thinking about all that…”

“Sorry, Boo…” Polly apologized, kissing Vicky on the cheek.

“So…” Both immediately sat back up as Luíz came to greet them. “I hope you two don’t mind beer… it’s all we can spare at the moment.”

“Oh, I love me some good beer… You got good taste,” Polly complimented as she took the bottle he offered.

“So you’re married?” Vicky asked. She… she actually missed her brother’s wedding.

“Uhh… Yeah. Been married for twenty-five years. She just so happens to be on a business trip. Any particular reason you’re asking?” Luíz asked, eyebrow raised as he continued staring at this eerily familiar stranger. “You’re both a little too young for me.”

“No need to worry about that. We’re together,” Polly clarified.

“Oh. Well congratulations,” Luíz smiled.

Polly took a swig of beer as she gave Vicky a little nudge…

“Uh… well, I think there’s something else you should know,” Vicky began, gripping her seat anxiously.

“Wait… you’re not gonna say I’m secretly your dad and you want me to give you away at your wedding to your girlfriend or anything, are you?” Luíz asked, snickering as he drank his own beer.

“Well, kind of.”

This caused Luíz to nearly choke on his drink. “Sorry, what? … I… you _are_ my kid? What’s your mother’s name? I need to call her and apologize for just leaving her pregnant with you and—”

“Hold on! Uh… okay, this is going to sound absolutely crazy… For the past twenty-four years, I was raised by Frances Schmidt, you might know her. But… my mother’s name is Elísa García.”

Luíz could’ve sworn he was already drunk. He froze for a second, his face part bewildered, part contemplative. He rubbed his finger into his ear. “I-I’m sorry. I must’ve misheard you.”

“The V is for Victoria, Luíz…” Imelda added, quietly.

All the color in his face nearly drained. “Vickí?”

“Heh… hi, bro.”

Imelda had to stop their oldest brother from fainting upon realization. Luíz just slumped in his chair, staring into space. “I don’t believe it… you’re… alive?”

“No, not really…” Vicky answered. “It’s complicated… but I am dead. Well, undead.”

“So… what happened?

“Uhh… you know the novel _Frankenstein_ ?” Imelda asked. “Turns out Fran was descended from the original doctor and decided to do… well _that_.”

“You’re telling me _Frankenstien_ was a biography?”

“Well, I think the _point_ is… Vicky’s adopted mom stitched her back together and gave her the big zap,” Polly remarked. “Oh, by the way, I’m also undead.”

“Oh… well, you look great, for a couple of dead girls.”

“That’s just magic. To help us blend in.” Vicky said. “But… I’ve been undead for a while now… I’ve made so many good friends on the other side, but… I wanna check to see how my family’s been. I kinda owe it to you guys after twenty-six years…”

Luíz sat back up, pinching his brow… he let out a deep sigh. “I’ve been so angry at the man who took you from us.” Luíz remarked. “What he put us through, put _you_ through… it was unforgivable. And to think he could still be out there—”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that. One of our friends ate him back in ‘96,” Polly answered.

“I’m sorry… _ate_ him?”

“Yeah. He’s a zombie.”

The room was just… silent. Imelda and Luíz were trying very hard to piece together everything these two girls said. They eventually, silently, came to the conclusion that monsters exist, and people have many ways of coming back from the dead.

“ _Ay… ¿Qué es todo el alboroto?_ ” an elderly voice called from upstairs. “ _Luíz, ¿Imelda ya está aquí?_ ”

“ _¡Sí, papi!_ ” Imelda answered.

“Well… I guess it’s time we go then, huh?” Vicky asked, getting up.

“No! Wait! Mom and Dad _need_ to see you again!” Imelda argued.

“No, you heard your brother. Your parents wake up, we leave,” Polly sighed.

“Wait. I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Luíz corrected. “Stay as long as you want.”

Vicky suddenly came up to hug him, and just as quickly pulled away. “Sorry! … And thank you,” she whispered before hurrying out the door.

“Thanks for the drinks!” Polly added, hot on her tail. Vicky only caught a small bit of the conversation as she left.

“ _¿Quién era ese? ¿Había alguien aquí?_ ”

“ _Uh… algunas truco o tratadores…_ ”

Vicky just sat down on the swing chair, catching her breath, wondering why she did what she did just then.

“Hey, Kitten… are you okay?”

“I don’t know, Honey-Bunny…”

“It’s okay, take your time,” Polly reassured, placing an arm around her, before the door opened again.

“Oh! You two are still here,” said Luíz. “Everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah… we’re okay,” Vicky half-lied.

“You don’t have to come back in. I’ll understand…”

“But I want to!” Vicky shouted suddenly. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“Vicky, you need this, remember?” Polly reminded, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s hand.

“… I needed a moment,” she finally answered.

“Look, come back inside… Mom and Dad would be elated to see you.”

“Are you sure they won’t turn her away again?” Polly asked.

“… _Again_?”

“Yeah. Mom… er, Frances tried having me see you guys and they turned us away, saying Frances was insulting my memory by bringing me back from the dead… Polly was actually worried that’d happen again,” Vicky explained.

Luíz then sat down next to Vicky. For a while, it felt like old times, older brother hoping to console his younger sister, now permanently twenty-two or twenty-three.

“Well, do you see me rejecting you now?”

“Uhh… no… But not everyone’s gonna be accepting.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there…” Luíz muttered. “I can’t exactly guarantee that our parents won’t be terrified, but they missed you more than anything. So…”

“I should give it a shot, right?”

“Yeah. And Polly, you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Oh!” Polly yelped in surprise, as she was just browsing her phone while the siblings had their moment. “I mean… sure,” she answered. “So we can come back in?”

Luíz just let the girls back inside without a word. Needless to say, Vicky almost fainted at the sight: an elderly couple, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking the coffee their younger daughter prepared for them. Underneath the wrinkles and greying hair… it was all too familiar. The same sense of lost nostalgia from before flooded back to Vicky, ten times over.

“Eh? Luíz, who’s this?” the woman asked, speaking in English for, for all she knew, a tourist. The man, however, wiped his glasses with his sleeve.

“Uh… hello,” Vicky nervously waved. Her voice was already shaky and hoarse…

“Luíz, Imelda, are these friends of yours? Of Miguel’s?” the elder man asked.

“You could say that…” Vicky answered. Polly just squeezed her hand tightly.

“It’s okay,” she quietly whispered. “You can do it.” Vicky just nodded, but when she opened her mouth, no words could come out. Her voice died on her tongue.

“Well, any friend of our children is a friend of ours,” the woman decided.

“Elísa…” the man groaned. “Do we even know these girls?”

“Well, yeah! Your daughter was kind enough to order breakfast for us, and offer us a place to stay,” Polly explained. “Now… before you get mad at her for it, we didn’t have to accept, and—”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“Ah, that’s probably Miguel. I’ll get it!” Imelda volunteered as she made her way to the front door.

Polly and Luíz gave Vicky another encouraging look, while the elderly couple gave her a cold glance. Yes, Vicky was nervous as all fuck, but that all changed when Imelda returned, an older man in tow. Without second thoughts, Vicky ran to him and hugged him.

“Whoa…! Hey… What’s going on?” he asked, looking down at the girl suddenly hugging him. “Mom, Dad, who is this girl?” he asked, as she suddenly let go of him.

“Sorry!” she shouted. At that moment, Miguel decided to take a good look at her. Something… _clicked_.

“No…” Miguel gasped. “There’s no way…! Vickí?”

“Miguel… That is impossible. Your sister is dead,” the woman, Elísa, reminded firmly.

“Actually… I’m not,” Vicky answered, having finally developed the courage to speak for herself. “Fran’s experiments worked.”

“No, no that can’t be right…” the man mumbled, getting up to observe the girl closely.

“Carlos…”

“It’s true,” Vicky continued, tears starting to develop. “I’ve been away for so long, and I… I missed you all. So much.” Carlos just stopped in front of her. He couldn’t believe his eyes… Was his little girl _really_ back?

The old man turned his gaze away for a moment. “When I lost you the first time, I wasn’t ready,” he began. “How will I fare losing my daughter a second time?”

His gaze turned back to the girl in front of him. All of a sudden, he saw her for who she was: his daughter, in the prime of her life, before it was snuffed away from her. And she was back? She was _here_? 

“Victoría, is it really you?” Elísa asked, also walking up to her. Gently, she brought her old, aged hand to Vicky’s forever youthful face. She actually _felt_ her skin. So this wasn’t a delusion?

“… Hi, _Mamí_.”

And with that, both elderly parents took their daughter in for a hug. Polly and the rest of her siblings watched, the siblings still stunned by all of this, but all had at least one tear in their eye. For the siblings, they could only recall their parents smiling on brief occasions over the past twenty-seven years.

“ _Victoría, míja, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…_ ” Carlos muttered as both parents finally released Vicky from their hug. Both then turned to Polly, feeling awkward, a feeling she’s not exactly used to having. “Thank you for bringing our daughter back.”

“Oh! It’s nothing, really…” Polly answered. “Really you should thank Dr. Schmidt.”

“How is she these days? She’s a doctor now?” Elísa asked.

“She is…” Vicky clarified. “We can only stay for the weekend, but I want to make the most of it.” 

“Only for the weekend?” Miguel asked, finally speaking up after his parents and sister had their moment. “How come?” Both undead girls remained silent for a while, unsure as to how to answer.

“Oh, let them have their fun!” Imelda argued, punching her older brother in the shoulder. “Now… breakfast.”


	4. Chapter 4

Elísa and Carlos hardly let Vicky out of their sight throughout the rest of the day. Understandable: they’ve been separated for the better part of twenty-six years by this cruddy thing called mortality. Then again, that hasn’t prevented her and Polly from defying it. Still, the ghost couldn’t help but feel a bit envious towards the warmth Vicky and her living family held. That didn’t mean she wasn’t happy for her.

This at least got her to bond with Vicky’s siblings. Luíz was, understandably, curious on how the magic worked, as it made them fit in, despite being of the undead variety. He’d been writing curiously about everything. Of course, he reassured them both that this would not be shared; besides, people would think he was _plum loco_ if he did tell anyone.

Miguel and Imelda also made small talk with her, with the latter teasing Polly about her relationship with her sister, as little siblings do. Polly was able to easily laugh along, noting how similar Imelda and Vicky were.

Before any of them knew it, the sun was starting to set, and children were going door to door to collect candy from their neighbors. On the subject of food…

“Polly, you haven’t eaten anything all day,” Miguel pointed out, helping his brother prepare for dinner, setting the table in the living room while Luíz was making sure the _mole negro_ didn’t get burnt.

“Technically, I haven’t eaten anything in about ten years…” Polly muttered to herself, twirling a strand of hair with her finger. This caught Elísa’s ear, making her way to the taller female.

“Ten years? You must eat something! I insist!” she ranted.

“Sorry! I’m just not used to having an actual, physical body again is all…”

“Elísa, let’s not rush her,” Carlos advised from his chair. “However, we’d rather not see you starve yourself.”

“I mean, yeah, Vickí cares about you; we do too,” Imelda confirmed, giving Polly a hug. Polly couldn’t help but hug back, still stunned. “Now, come on. Dinner should be ready soon,” she added, sitting herself and Polly down at the table as both brothers began to serve dinner.

Polly just stared at the food in front of her. It definitely smelled good, and it most certainly looked good. She looked around and saw everyone partaking in dinner, even Vicky. Understandable, since she still had a functioning stomach to eat food with. With a hesitant sigh, Polly took a forkful of rice and placed it in her mouth.

… It was good! Oh, how she didn’t realize she missed eating for so long!

“You guys have to give me the recipe for this!” Polly shouted, still scarfing down food. Everyone else just stared at her, confused. Vicky just giggled, just happy to see Polly so happy. This family dinner was the first time she’s eaten _anything_ , at least anything proper, in nearly ten years, and she enjoyed the food and the company. In spite of how out of place she felt, Polly couldn’t help but feel like she was a part of it with Vicky there, her girlfriend talking to her and the family she hasn’t seen in a long time.

“So… where are we gonna sleep?” Vicky asked.

“Well, why not your old room?” Imelda suggested. She was only met with silence in response. “I mean, it makes sense; why shouldn’t Vicky sleep in her old room?”

“Well… Mom and Dad did have it locked after… what happened,” Miguel reminded. Imelda just deflated at that, sinking in her chair with a saddened look. Polly and Vicky, meanwhile, looked almost embarrassed.

“ _Míja, Imelda,_ it’s alright,” Carlos reassured, his wife nodding in agreement. They can tell both young girls, Polly especially, were out of their depth as well, given the circumstances. “We… we don’t mind.”

“You sure, Dad?” Vicky asked, holding his hand as she helped him stand up.

“Well, it is your room,” Elísa added with a reassuring smile, giving her a small hug. “Plus, in a way… you can use it whenever you want to visit again?” Vicky just smiled, placing an arm around her elderly mother.

“I’d… I’d like that actually, I mean, as long as it’s not a problem,” Vicky nervously replied. “Plus I can’t guarantee I’m looking like this next time.” All three shared a chuckle, with the siblings soon joining in. Polly, meanwhile, just gave a small smile.

Soon, the girls found themselves upstairs, having climbed up a stepladder to reach the attic, almost frozen in time. Their hands immediately felt a soft carpet underneath them once they reached upstairs. The moonlight shining through the circular window illuminated the room, highlighting posters of ABBA, Cher, _The Princess Bride_ , and _Phantom of the Opera_ on the slanted ceiling, a desk cluttered with tools and notebooks, a bookshelf packed with classic literature and magazines, a bed neatly made with blue and silver covers. The room still smelled fresh, and there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere, as if not a single day had passed after all these years. Vicky nearly lost grip of the stepladder as she finished climbing, she was overwhelmed with memories she never realized she had.

“Whoa…” was all that she could muster.

Polly, on the other hand, was just in awe of it all, giggling at her girlfriend’s reaction to everything. It was cute. Also, it was evidence that, even in life, her girlfriend was an eclectic nerd.

“So… bring back memories?” Polly asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah…” Vicky answered.

“Girls, you alright up there?” Miguel asked, standing at the base of the ladder.

“Yeah! We’re just… reminiscing,” Vicky answered, looking down at her older brother.

“You know, that room wasn’t originally there,” Miguel informed. “Dad and Luíz completely renovated this place one summer while you were away at summer camp. Remember?”

“Yeah! I don’t remember the exact year, but I remember it was before Imelda was born and…” Vicky stopped herself, almost stunned that she was able to remember this place when, prior to today, she didn’t even know that this room existed. “They needed a nursery for her, and there weren’t enough bedrooms in the house so they worked on this space for one of us.”

“We used to fight over which one of us got this room, but… as you could tell, you won out. And it coincided with your Quinceañera, so that’s a bonus on your part,” Miguel added, causing both siblings to laugh. “I guess it worked out; I don’t think I could climb these steps anymore.”

“Well then, if I never said it before, thank you for your sacrifice!” Vicky laughed, saluting her brother. “Anyway… good night.”

“Heh… good night, Vickí.” And with that, Miguel walked off, prompting Vicky to pull the ladder back up to close the entryway to her room. Not even she can answer how exactly she did that.

“So, nice place!” Polly complimented, inviting Vicky onto the bed.

“The room or the entire house?”

“Both? I mean… it’s heavily dated in late 80s, early 90s whatever. But this room just screams _you_. I can kinda see where the inspiration for your other bedroom came from.”

“That’s probably why it feels familiar, then,” Vicky giggled, getting under the covers, taking off her sweater and blouse. Polly just took off her jean shorts before joining her.

“It feels weird… actually feeling your warmth on me,” Polly muttered, nuzzling up to her girlfriend. “It’s a good weird, but… still weird.”

“Same, actually feeling your skin on me,” Vicky added with a yawn. “But it feels nice.”

“So… doing it on your original bed…” Polly suggested.

“Not gonna happen!” Vicky shouted, lightly hitting Polly with a pillow.

“Oww! … Oww that actually hurt,” Polly cried, rubbing her shoulder. This was another thing she had to get used to for the next few days: pain.

“Oh my, Honey-Bunny, I’m so sorry!” Vicky apologized. “… You want me to kiss it better?”

“That would be nice…” Polly answered. Vicky, rolling her eyes at Polly’s childishness, then planted a kiss on Polly’s shoulder, starting a trail of kisses that would lead to Polly’s lips.

“That feel better?”

“Very.” And with that, the girls laid down, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Meanwhile, downstairs on the first floor, another couple was having trouble sleeping. Carlos and Elísa were just reflecting on the past twelve hours.

“She’s actually back. And she’s been alive for so long…” Elísa muttered.

“You… you think if we hadn’t turned her and Frances away so quickly, they would’ve stayed?” Carlos asked, reading his Bible.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps,” Elísa answered. “But she does seem happier now, much like the last night we saw her.”

“Well… I guess in a strange way, God has answered our prayers. We wanted her to be happy in her next life, and she is.”

“We also asked Him to bring her home… After twenty-six years, He finally has. Only for a weekend, but that’s enough for me.”

Elísa then held her husband’s hand, and both shared a silent glance. Both figured they didn’t have much time left in this life, but God must’ve certainly allowed them to live this long for a reason. And now, they felt like they had that reason: closure.

Over on the second floor, Imelda was busy chatting with her kids via video chat. She obviously couldn’t sleep either, because her mind was just busy keeping itself occupied and conflicted. On the one hand, her sister was back. On the other hand, she worried that she was gonna have to keep her from her other family.

“Mom, are you okay?” her daughter asked. “You’re looking a bit distant.” Imelda just looked, focusing on her fourteen-year-old daughter. Right next to her, a little boy of about eleven or so.

“Oh yeah, Torí. I’m fine,” she answered.

“Is this about grandma and grandpa?” the boy added. “Are they sick again?”

“Oh no, Travis, they’re fine,” Imelda answered. “Just… a bit of a surprise earlier today; that’s all.”

“Are we allowed to know?”

“No, Torí… it’s a grown-up thing,” Imelda answered, both kids pouting in response. 

“Kids, can I have my tablet back so I can talk with your mother?” a voice called from offscreen.

“Yes, Dad…” both groaned, before wishing their mother good night and handing the tablet off to a nice, dark-skinned man with the most handsome smile and bright, brown eyes.

“Hey, honey,” he greeted. “How’s your parents’ place?”

“It seems to get smaller every time I visit, Eric,” she answered. “I’m sorry you and the kids couldn’t be here this time.”

“It’s no big deal. The kids have school, I’m working all weekend anyway,” he reassured, smiling softly at his beautiful wife. Like his kids, however, he saw a distant look in her eyes. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she answered. “Just reminiscing, I guess. Thinking about when I was a little kid… didn’t fully understand things then.”

“Regarding your sister?”

“I… yes.”

“I wish I would’ve gotten to meet her. At the very least, she would’ve been a great aunt,” Eric laughed, his wife laughing along. She, meanwhile, was unsure on how to explain how things currently are. If she decided to tell them, she needed a way to explain it properly. For now, though, it was best that she kept this to herself.

“I bet she would’ve loved to have met you too,” was all she was able to muster out.

A similar conversation was happening a few doors down, with Luíz talking on the phone with his own family.

“Yes, Regina. Everything’s fine,” he reassured, lying in his bed with a smile. “I know, I wish you were here too, but your mother needs you more; I understand that.” As he listened to his wife continue talking, his mind went to how she’d react to the thought of his sister coming back from the dead. He and his family have been through so much in the past few years, he recalled. He wasn’t sure if they could take one more surprise.

“Luíz, love, are you listening?” his wife asked. “Maybe we can continue this conversation another day?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes,” the man mumbled. “Just tired… jet lag is a pain.”

“Alright; good night,” Regina whispered, hanging up afterwards. Luíz then settled himself in his old bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Elsewhere still, Miguel was already fast asleep, having finished a chat with his husband back home. His home screen, a picture of their wedding some years prior, had illuminated his phone for a good while as the fifty-year-old man slept.

Like the rest of his family, his thoughts went to his sister who had appeared in their lives once more earlier. He knew she would’ve loved to have attended his wedding. And considering that she had a girlfriend herself, he figured she wouldn’t have minded attending his, much like she would’ve loved to attend those of his other siblings.

Still, the past was the past; and he had to think towards the future. What of her wedding? Any plans made for her that were put on hold with her death, he wondered if they, her family, would be allowed to attend. But those were thoughts for another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, November 1, 7:00 AM. The morning had a crisp feeling as Polly woke up first between her and Vicky, yawning a bit. She was well-rested, but something felt… different in the air. She wasn’t exactly sure, why, but she decided to get up to sneak out, wanting to surprise Vicky with some breakfast in bed. After figuring out how the attic’s steps worked, Polly climbed down, spotting Imelda in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

“Oh, uh, good morning, Imelda.”

“ _Buenos Días_ ,” Imelda greeted after clearing her mouth. “ _¡Feliz Día de los Muertos!_ ”

“Phyllis who?” Polly asked, confused a little, blinking as she tilted her head curiously. Though that saying did sound a little familiar.

“ _Día de los Muertos_ , Day of the… Dead,” Imelda clarified, being careful with her wording. Polly blinked once more and instantly realized why.

“Oh, oh yeah… Because Vicky and I are technically undead. Damn, what a mind screw.”

“It’s not your fault, I get blank brain moments too,” Imelda admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah, she and I were talking about it when we came here yesterday,” Polly added.

“By the way… since Halloween was yesterday, how do you normally celebrate?” Imelda asked, curious.

“Well, we’re usually scary year-round, so on Halloween, we decide to not scare people and just focus on being sexy instead.”

“Uhh… I rather not ask; I don’t think I wanna know what my sister and her girlfriend do alone,” Imelda admitted, a blush coating her cheek.

“Come on, you’re married; it’s like that, only your husband is a wife,” Polly replied, chuckling. Imelda just stared back at her. “I’m kidding!”

“Heh, it’s okay. I’m just not used to that kind of humor. So, breakfast?”

“Yeah, wanted to surprise Vicky.”

“Aww…!”

“I know, I’m a bit schmaltzy. So what’s for breakfast? Breakfast tacos?”

“Uh… breakfast tacos are a thing, but no. I’m just gonna make a hash brown casserole.”

“Oh! I happen to be a great cook! I can help!” Polly offered. “I can make some egg and bacon stuff, like a scramble or something.”

“That actually sounds good,” Imelda agreed, both making their way to the kitchen. Polly immediately got started making eggs while Imelda began chopping up potatoes, onions, and jalapeno peppers for the casserole. The smell of nice warm breakfast soon attracted other members of the household.

“Smells good, girls,” Elísa greeted with a smile.

“Looks like Vicki got quite a catch to get a girlfriend who knows her way around the kitchen,” Miguel chuckled, a small smile on his face as well. Polly just snorted.

“I know I am. I haven’t eaten in twenty years, but that don’t mean I can’t cook,” she replied. “I mean, I’ve cooked so many drugs then too, so—”

“Hold on. Cooking drugs?” Luíz asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m one of Monstropolis’ best drug dealers.” This response from Polly was only met with silence. Polly just blinked. “I work in the pharmaceutical field?” To be fair, that wasn’t a total lie.

“Oh. For a moment I was worried my daughter got herself roped into doing something illegal…” Elísa mumbled, sitting down in her chair.

“Well, to be fair, us monsters got different physiologists than you do,” Polly further explained in an attempt to garner her birth-mother’s approval. “So the drugs that normally have adverse effects in humans actually have benefits in monsters. So outside of it being an excuse to relive my glory days while I was alive, I actually got into the science of it. Kinda like how Vicky and I became friends. She was into engineering and fashion, but she liked talking science.”

“Wait, Vicky into _fashion_?” Imelda laughed. “The biggest tomboy I know is into fashion?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know she knows her way around a sewing machine.”

“So… you were a bit of a wild child, huh?” Luíz asked.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t, and am not, responsible…”

“Ay, we don’t judge; don’t worry,” Carlos reassured. “I wasn’t exactly the most behaved when I was your age.”

“When you were her age, we already had Luíz,” Elísa reminded.

“As I was saying, I got into a few scuffs here and there, but I turned out well.”

“Heh… thanks,” Polly added, getting a plate together. She was glad that Vicky’s family seemed to be liking her. It did reassure her that they didn’t think poorly of her; they were just curious. “Gonna give this to Vicky. Breakfast in bed, because what can be more romantic?” And with that, she walked off, heading upstairs, being careful with the dish as she climbed the stepladder.

“Morning, Polly…” Vicky greeted, still in bed.

“Morning, Kitten. Got you some yummy breakfast…!” Polly chimed. “Your sister helped.” Polly soon reached the top, being careful not to damage anything in the room before setting the tray on the bed.

“Aww…! You’re the best!” Vicky squealed, digging in.

“I know! And… I think your family likes me,” Polly said with a smile.

“Well that’s good!”

“So, I already got your other mom to like me.”

“Well, you’re just really likeable,” Vicky added, mouth full of hash brown casserole. “I can’t imagine anyone not liking you.”

“Stop…!” Polly giggled, Vicky feeding her a piece of egg. “I just realized that you can only do this to me until Sunday.”

“Well, I’m gonna make the most of it,” Vicky giggled, feeding Polly some more of her breakfast.

“Girls! When you’re done, come downstairs please?” Carlos called.

“Sure thing, Dad!” Vicky shouted. “That… feels weird; I’ve only had a mom for twenty-four years, it feels strange to call someone Dad that’s not for sexual reasons.”

“I swear, if I was drinking something, I would’ve spit it out!” Polly laughed.

“Though, let’s not tell them that,” Vicky added, also in a giggling fit.

Later, the girls were downstairs, chilling in the living room, dressed normally. Meanwhile, everyone else was dressed more formally. Probably for the holiday festivities.

“Girls, you’re not dressed,” Luíz pointed out.

“Uhh, are we supposed to be wearing something specific?” Polly asked. “Because we only brought the clothes on our backs.”

“Oh, I can take you guys shopping for dresses for tonight!” Imelda offered.

“Alright. We’ll stay behind and help Mom and Dad make Pan de Muertos and sugar skulls.” Miguel offered.

“Anyway… let’s get going!” Imelda cheered, taking both girls outside to her car, all met with the chill of November wind. Vicky just stared out the window the entire time, looking at the familiar neighborhood; it’s been so long since she’s been here.

“Anyway, I’m just taking you girls to a local department store. Prices are fair, and honestly the clothing looks pretty nice. Can easily find you two proper attire for tonight,” Imelda informed.

“That’s good,” Polly said.

“By the way, Vicky, you might wanna disguise yourself,” Imelda advised.

“Hmm?”

“People are probably gonna recognize you; either because they knew you or know of your case.”

“Ahh… right,” Vicky muttered. “You happen to have anything for that?”

“Uhh… just keep your face hidden.”

“Oh… okay,” Vicky muttered, before Polly started playing with her hair. “Uhh, what are you doing?”

“Helping disguise you!” Polly answered, styling Vicky’s hair in such a way that partly covered her face. “Yo, Immy, how does she look?”

“First of all, I’m driving. Secondly, I’m her sister. You really expect my answer to be honest?”

“I’m her girlfriend. You really expect _my_ answer to be honest?”

“You’re both gonna day I look nice, aren’t you?” Vicky asked with a blush.

“Of course!” both girls answered at once, earning a smile from the girl they both flattered.

Later, all three girls arrived at the modest clothing store. It wasn’t as full since people likely had already bought the costumes they either used yesterday or were going to use tonight, for some reason. It was Friday after all. They were browsing a dress section for Polly and Vicky to wear tonight, with no such luck so far.

Or so they thought.

“Hey, Boo! Lookie here!” Polly shouted, coming up to Vicky with a nice sapphire blue dress, off-shoulder, tea-length, and with some nice, golden accents. “This will look perfect on you!”

“You think so?”

“Well, yeah! You think I wouldn’t know what looks good on my girl?” Polly asked with a wink as Vicky just giggled, sweeping her side bang out of her face.

“Oh stop, you’re gonna make me blush…!” she giggled out.

“What? Like it’s hard?” Polly snarked. “Go on! Try it on!” she insisted, getting Vicky inside the dressing room. Meanwhile, she continued to find a dress for herself. She eventually decided on a teal, strapless dress. As she was about to make her way in, Vicky stepped out, dress on, framing her figure flawlessly.

“So… how do I look?” she asked. Polly was speechless, just taking Vicky’s hands in hers and kissing them.

“Oh yeah, I was totally right. You look beautiful, Boo,” Polly complimented before taking her dress and going into the changing room.

“So, I guess that one’s a success?” Imelda asked. Vicky just nodded. Imelda then took a bejeweled marigold headband out of the shopping cart, placing it gently in her sister’s hair.

“I’ve just received word that my sister became a bit girly, so I figured she could use some sparkle,” the sister said.

“Heh… thanks.”

Soon afterwards, Polly stepped out, flaunting her new dress, twirling around in it in an attempt to dazzle the sisters.

“So? Thoughts?” she asked. Vicky just smiled and hugged her. Imelda looked on, taking out a scrunchie with a marigold attached.

“Put this in your hair,” she suggested. Polly shrugged, taking her hair out of its normal ponytail and letting her brunette locks flow for just a moment. Then she tied it back in a side pony-tail, showing off the fake flower.

“This is cute…!” Polly observed.

“So it’s a yes?”

“Like duh, it’s a yes!” Polly answered as Imelda went to pay for both, their regular clothes in shopping bags, all heading out to the car.

“So… where’s this celebration taking place?” Polly asked.

“Oh, it’s still gonna be in the neighborhood,” Imelda answered. “Everyone’s either Mexican or some other Hispanic or Latin American ethnicity, so we all celebrate together.”

“I see,” Vicky added.

“Before we go, though, we kinda wanna make a stop first.” The pause after Imelda’s statement was all Polly and Vicky needed to know where exactly that stop is.


	6. Chapter 6

Later, all three found themselves at a cemetery roughly an hour away. Polly looked around, a little nervous, but Vicky held her hand. It was likely to also ease herself in as they followed Imelda inside. After a minute or so of walking, they spotted Luíz and Miguel standing in the distance.

“Hey, where’s Mom and Dad?” Imelda asked.

“Still at home,” Miguel answered. “They wanted to set something special up at the festival tonight.” 

“We just wanted to let our grandparents know the good news. Also, of course, the usual reason,” Luíz explained as Vicky walked up to the graves.

“Been awhile since I’ve visited this place…” she said somberly as Polly peeked over her shoulder, understanding quickly. Right in front of them was a headstone, three names were on it.

“Juan García, Beloved Husband, Father, and Grandfather, March 28, 1923 — February 29, 1988”

“Carmen Imelda García, Beloved Wife, Mother, and Grandmother, December 16, 1925 — February 14, 2014”

“Victoria Maria García, Gone Too Soon, August 16, 1970 — August 23, 1993”

Polly and Vicky just remained silent, Vicky to pay her respects. Polly for other reasons. Just beyond the grave, she saw a couple of skeletons, dressed in a simple suit and a simple floral dress respectively, their white bones decorated in intricate, colorful lines. Polly simply gave them a small nod, as if to silently say, “I’m taking care of her.” The ghostly skeletons nodded, their boney jaws forming smiles. She couldn’t tell but they looked… _happy_. If they could cry, they would be crying tears of joy.

“Polly, you okay?” Vicky asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just taking everything in,” Polly answered. She made a careful look around, spotting many more ghostly skeletons appearing to mourning loved ones, all of them silently giving love and sympathy to family and friends left behind in the world of the living. Unlike a poltergeist like herself, these spirits had peace in their souls.

“Sorry if you’re uncomfortable…” Luíz began, but Polly quickly put a hand up.

“Easy there, Luíz. I’m not uncomfortable, don’t worry. I’m just thinking about… Well, everything I guess. But I think I can say that wherever they are, I’m guessing they’re happy to see you four together again.” They looked at her, all with a mix of curious emotions on their faces. Polly looked back at their grandparents, the woman almost sobbing as she cupped a hand around Vicky’s face, the man soothing her.

Vicky just blinked as she felt the cool touch on her face, though she wasn’t sure where it came from. Whatever it was, it gave her a small smile. Polly watched as the couple backed up, giving the five of them a wave as the group left.

The five of them soon found their way back into the neighborhood, the orange and yellow lights filling the air with many decorations set up; colorfully decorated skeletons, sugar skulls in baskets by the door, and people cooking up various dishes on their front lawns. Polly and Vicky just watched everything go, including children running around with their families.

What caught Polly’s eye the most was that each participating house had some sort of altar or two. All were decorated with skulls and marigolds with a picture of someone, likely the deceased. Soon enough, they reached the García residence and promptly made their way inside.

“Afternoon, children,” Carlos greeted with a nod, smiling at them as he himself came in from the backyard. “We just finished setting up.”

“Easy, Dad,” Luíz warned, going over to aid his father, who looked like he was having trouble walking. Carlos just waved him off with a chuckle, smiling at both of his sons.

“Ah, I may be seventy-four, but I still have my strength,” Carlos reassured. Vicky just smiled, remembering her dad’s stubbornness.

“Where’s Mom?” she asked. Her question was answered spotting the woman in the kitchen, the smells of various dishes being cooked up—from tamales to pan de muerto—as Polly looked around curiously at the decorations set up with a vase full of marigolds. She just smiled at how warm the house felt, Vicky making her way over to the kitchen.

“So, if I’m getting this right, some of this food is actually for eating, and the rest is for…?” Polly asked.

“For the spirits that come to visit us,” Miguel answered. Polly just looked confused. Before yesterday, she could barely remember the last time she ate anything. “It’s meant to celebrate the loved ones we’ve lost. Dia de los Muertos isn’t meant to be a sad time; just one of remembrance.”

“So… I just need to find a place back home that sells ghost food?” Polly asked herself, stroking her chin. “Heh, could be possible,” she added, typing this into her phone for later. “Thanks for the idea!”

“You’re welcome?” Miguel responded, just confused. It was nice to see her trying to understand their culture, as a Mexican, living family, but it was also interesting seeing how Polly’s mind works.

“So, you guys need more help?” Polly asked, curious.

“Well, we could use some help getting the drinks out,” Elísa offered as she and Vicky began setting trays of food on the table. At the mention of drinks, however, Vicky froze in her tracks.

“You know… drinks are Polly’s specialty,” Vicky informed. Immediately, Polly found herself in the kitchen.

“Now, what kind of drinks do you guys want? I can mix some of them up for ya,” she asked. The rest of the family just gave her odd looks. “What? I hold parties and I mix drinks for and/or at those parties,” she further explained.

“Please don’t go insane about it,” Vicky begged.

“Relax, I won’t… this time,” Polly promised with a wink. She looked through the drink cellar and started to get the lighter stuff and a drink mixer, as well as some ice. She hummed as she blended some gin with one of the martini mixes they had and began to shake it with some ice, even dancing along before pouring the drinks for everyone and carefully had them on a tray. “Here we go! I made sure to keep the alcohol content at a minimum. As much as I wanna get drunk off my ass, now’s not the time or the place.”

“So what’d you make?” Imelda asked, looking it over curiously. “It’s kinda pink-looking.”

“This is a Greyhound, kinda simple really. It’s just gin and grapefruit juice with a little salt on the glasses,” Polly informed with a small shrug. “I didn’t know what would be appropriate, so I just went with something simple but sweet tasting.”

Carlos took a sip from the glass Polly offered him. Judging from his expression, it appeared that he liked it. “Tastes nice. The salt helps with the sweetness,” he reviewed.

The others each took small sips as well, each appreciating the taste. Polly smiled as she sat by Vicky, resting her head against her girlfriend’s as they enjoyed some of the music Elísa had playing on the record player. It was some light sounding Spanish music, with a bit of a hopeful tune to it that the two undead girls enjoyed. After they finished their drinks, Vicky looked at her family as they got ready to head outside.

“So, what’s next?” Polly asked, taking a hold of Vicky’s hand. They said nothing, only inviting the couple to join them in the backyard. Outside was a trio of altars framed with candles, marigolds, and sugar skulls. One was representing an elderly couple—likely either maternal or paternal grandparents—with pictures of the pair decorating it, along with what looked like a cookbook and a cigar, slightly used, along with the flag of Mexico. The second was for another elderly couple—probably the other set of grandparents—also with pictures of them decorating it, with special attention going to a violin and several pairs of men’s shoes, as well as a flag of Puerto Rico.

The final one was for a single person—most definitely Vickí. Candles were framing pictures of her in her living glory, such as one of her in a gorgeous dress, likely for Vickí’s Quinceañera, along with one of her as a little girl with a much younger version of Carlos. There was also what looked like a denim toolbelt, long worn down, and a teddy bear with a blue bow holding the ear to its patchwork body.

“Whoa…” was all Polly could muster out. Vicky couldn’t say anything, eyes tearing up.

“We wanted to make sure these ofrendas were perfect, like every year,” Elísa explained, placing her hand on her long-lost daughter’s shoulder. Vicky’s eyes just went to the stuffed bear, remembering how she herself was patchwork, a smile coming to her face. Still, she couldn’t help but feel sadness at the sight of her ofrenda, memories of a lost life cut criminally short, so she pulled her birth mother into a small hug. She was careful to not hug her too tight, but she did manage to put as much love as she possibly could into it.

“That bear was actually my idea,” Imelda clarified. “I wanted to give you a friend in the afterlife, so I gave you my favorite teddy bear. To be fair, though, it was yours first, and you gave it to me when I was a baby.”

“I… I remember that,” Vicky mumbled, hugging her sister as well. Imelda smiled as she hugged back.

Polly smiled at the hugs going around as Vicky and her family talked and further reminisced, but she saw the couple of ghosts from earlier with another couple, over by their ofrendas. Polly just gave them a smile and wave, the two from the graveyard seeming to be speaking to and drinking with the other couple. She really needed to learn Spanish. From what she understood, though, it was all good. At least the grandparents are getting along.

“ _Vamanos, famílía!_ ” Carlos shouted. “Time for dinner with the neighborhood!” And with that, the family slowly left the backyard, into the street to convene with the neighbors.

“Do you mind if I stay behind for a bit?” Vicky asked.

“Oh… no problem,” Elísa answered, and she and the other kids joined Carlos for the festival. Polly stayed with Vicky, walking up to her with a smile as the two stood in front of Vickí’s ofrenda, Vicky’s head resting on Polly’s shoulder, Polly’s arm wrapped around Vicky’s waist.

“So, what do you think?” Vicky asked.

“Just making me think…” Polly answered. “I’m wondering how he’s doing?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, I know your family was cautious at first, but they’ve accepted you back. I’m happy for you! But I wonder, if given another chance…” Polly stopped herself to wipe any tears that were forming.

“Your dad?”

“Y-Yeah…” Polly answered, sitting down on the bench in the backyard, Vicky sitting next to her. “I actually used to visit him occasionally, mainly on my own. Mom still hasn’t forgiven him for killing us, and Spencer, he’s trying to, at least. But I haven’t visited him in months,” Polly admitted.

“Well, why not?” Vicky asked. “If that’s something you’re comfortable sharing, that is.”

“Well… I think he saw me.”

Vicky was stunned silent. She knew that Polly used to visit her dad, and from how she explained them before, she thought those visits ended well. Was it because he never saw her visiting him when she did?

“We locked eyes; I’m certain of it. But what really let me know that he saw me was that he called me by my name. He looked scared, he looked angry, he looked…” Polly rambled, squeezing Vicky’s hand tightly. “He ran, crying that he was going senile because he saw his dead daughter in front of him.”

“Oh, God… Polly, I’m so sorry!” Vicky then hugged Polly tight. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t wanna upset you, okay?! You have your shit to deal with; you don’t need mine on top of it!” Polly shouted, standing up and breaking from her embrace.

“That’s what being in a relationship is!” Vicky argued. “I get it; you wanna put me and my happiness first, but that shouldn’t be detrimental to your own! If you’d told me, I… I probably wouldn’t have suggested this.”

“Vicky, this was something you needed, and of course I’m happy it worked out for you, because I can’t stand seeing you, well, not happy.”

“Neither can I, especially after hearing you’ve been trying to hide your pain from me. You shouldn’t have to do that,” Vicky reassured, hugging Polly again from behind. “You shouldn’t have to feel like a burden for not being happy-go-lucky all the time. It doesn’t make you a failure; it makes you human.”

For a moment the pair just stood there, not saying a word. Was… was this their first fight? Even so, neither was angry with the other, not at all. Still, that airing out of emotions left tension in the November air. Vicky was about to let go when Polly turned around, wrapping her arms tightly around her shorter girlfriend.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Polly apologized, taking a deep breath.

“No, Polly, yell as much as you need to,” Vicky muttered, burying her face in her shoulder. “Please when you’re feeling your worst self, let me know so I can help. Okay? For me?” Polly just planted a kiss on Vicky’s forehead.

“Okay… no more burying personal issues,” Polly promised. Vicky, in return, pulled Polly down for a kiss. “You know I love you, right?”

“As long as you know that I love you too,” Vicky replied, keeping her arms locked around her girlfriend. “So… you wanna join everyone else and grab a bite?”

“Sure,” Polly answered, taking Vicky’s hand in hers. “Let’s go enjoy the rest of the night.”


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, everyone was either stuffed with good food, drunk with good alcohol, or both. Well, everyone except the García parents, given that it’s not a good idea to have an elderly couple get drunk. Both just watched as their children began drunkilly singing songs in their grandparents’ native tongue. Even Polly tried singing along, although her Spanish was anywhere to Spanglish to pure gibberish. They liked her. They could see her as a daughter-in-law… eventually.

While everyone else headed to bed, Vicky decided to head outside to take one last look at her ofrenda, now glowing under the night sky. Though, as opposed to the candles, the glowing was coming from the skeletal figure standing in front of the altar, hair in waves of dark brown, looking at an old photo.

“Uhh… hello?” Vicky asked nervously as the figure turned to her, the marks on her bones blue in color and intricate in design, eyes shining like sapphires. The figure’s eyes widened in shock, and Vicky knew… this was _her_. Or at least, a part of her? After a minute or so of silence, the calavera spoke.

“Well, that’s something I never thought I’d see: me in a dress. I mean, if you’re actually me. But that’s impossible!” She even had Vicky’s voice, only fiercer in tone, likely given her current predicament.

“It… it is,” Vicky replied. “I am you and you are me and we are both together.”

“How the Hell is that possible?” Vickí asked, crossing her arms with a raised brow.

“Remember Fran?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, she delved into some forbidden science of her ancestor—yes; Frankenstein was based on actual events, apparently—and… She dug me up and stitched my back together.”

“You… don’t look stitched.”

“That’s another story…” Vicky mumbled.

“Although that would explain how I felt like I was gradually losing a part of myself…” Vickí mumbled, her eyes going downwards before narrowing. “But that… how come we split then?”

“I guess because it took so long. You had time to settle while I was just resting underground, in pieces.”

“Do I want to know why I was in pieces?”

“No… you don’t,” Vicky answered, sitting down on the ground. “Let’s just say it had to do with… _him_.”

“So he hacked me up? Why?!” Vickí asked, already putting the pieces together, pardon the pun.

“I don’t know; to send some kind of message to your, my, our family?!” Vicky answered, groaning. “It doesn’t matter, he’s dead anyway.”

“Wait, you guys got him?”

“Brian, actually… you know, the guy from the party who intervened?”

“I think I remember him,” Vickí answered. “Even so, you’re just the body then? Patchworked together?”

“Basically. I will admit that I’ve gotten some past memories as of late.”

“Strange, I feel like I’ve been losing memories.”

“Maybe... you’re slowly being brought back into me?” Vicky asked in confusion. “Like you’re being drawn to your body?”

“So like our spirit is being put back into you piece by piece?” Vickí asked as her body nodded. “Wait… wouldn’t that mean I’m disappearing? Since you’re technically a new me?”

“I don’t think it’d have to be like that!” Vicky answered. “Maybe... I dunno... we reconnect now and then you’re still around in me again. You’d have your body, I’d have my memories of my old life… and you’d have new memories.”

“New memories?” Vickí repeated, confused.

“Frances became a second mom to me, given the circumstances.”

“Awkward, but okay. Should I be worried? … What exactly have you been doing with my body?”

“Don’t worry; no illegal stuff,” Vicky answered. “I started a second life. I met with Brian again after he died—he came back to life under different circumstances—and Mom found a place for us. I’ve made two other friends… the greatest friends a girl could ask for. Even met the love of my afterlife.”

“Oh? What’s he like?”

“Well… _she_ is a bit of a party animal. She does drugs, deals drugs, I think even she lost count of how many former partners she had, not to mention she’s Russian and _maybe_ Jewish…?” Vicky began, rambling on. “But… she’s also a little goofy, very supportive, kind, smart, and very beautiful, inside and out.”

Vickí sat there, trying to take all of this information in. All she could make of it was, “So I’m currently dating a Jewish girl? Didn’t see that one coming”

“And the relationship is very serious, even if we do get a bit… adventurous at times,” Vicky added with a blush. “I won’t go into too much detail there.”

“Yeah, I kinda have an idea already,” Vickí muttered, and she’d be blushing herself if she had skin, flesh, and blood. “I didn’t think dating a girl, let alone a girl of another religion, would be logical.”

“To be fair, our dating pool wasn’t really big, I don’t think… Did we go to a Catholic School?”

“Only for a few years, I think. I think we started public schooling in… first grade?” Vickí pondered, remembering. “But yeah, dating wasn’t really on the table. I hardly considered it until…”

“Neil?” Vickí didn’t respond to her body; he, although a good person from what both can recall, was still a painful memory. “Do you still see him?”

“No. And I know he’s not among the living anymore. Maybe we went to different afterlives?”

“I… I’m sorry to hear that,” Vicky apologized, placing an arm around her calavera self. Both felt a tingling sensation for a second before Vicky pulled her arm away. “Uhh, onto another subject. Would you be surprised if I got into fashion design?”

“Yes and no, actually,” Vickí replied with a chuckle. “Yes because I never saw myself doing anything girly. But no because, well, I’m still working with my hands, I assume?”

“Yeah; I have a book at home that’s just filled with dress designs!” Vicky answered, a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. “Oh, and in my old room, I have a closet that’s just filled with fabrics and swatches! Hard to keep Shelley out of, though.”

“Who’s Shelley?”

“My cat. Wait; you never saw yourself owning a cat either?”

“Well, I consider myself a lover of animals anyway. I did beg Mom and Dad to let us have a dog, though,” Vickí clarified. “They let us play with Nana and Papa’s dog though.”

“Boris, right?” Vicky paused. She didn’t remember a dog before. In fact, she’s remembering a lot more now than she did before this weekend started.

“Yeah, that was him…” Vickí answered, smiling at her other self. That smile slowly turned into a frown, looking downwards. “I’ve spent countless nights, wishing I was alive again… I miss Mom, Dad, Luíz, Miguel, Imelda, all of them.”

“Well, what if you could have that?” Vickí just looked up at her fleshy counterpart, confused but intrigued. “You can have this body back, and you’ll also gain new memories of my, I mean your, I mean… _our_ new life.”

“Will we be able to see them again? Our family?”

“I certainly hope so. They miss you, immensely.”

“As do I,” the calavera replied. “But, Grandma, Grandpa, Nana, Papa… they’re all in the afterlife too. I can’t just abandon them.”

Vicky sighed. On the one hand, she wanted to help herself, technically speaking, see her living family again. On the other hand, like her, her living soul had an afterlife of her own. Then she remembered that tingling feeling she had when they touched.

“When I placed my arm around you earlier, did you feel some sort of tingling sensation at all?” she asked.

“A little; why?” And with that, Vicky held her hand out in front of the skeletal ghost. “What are you doing?”

“Maybe we can just share what we remember with each other,” she suggested. “We’d have a fuller understanding of our life and each other’s afterlives, and we could even see each other every _Dia de los Muertos_ to catch up with each other, share what’s happened since.”

“I… I wouldn’t mind that,” Vickí responded with a smile, taking Vicky’s hand. Suddenly, both are given visions of an afterlife the other had. One saw visions of a group of monsters the other considered her friends, getting into all sorts of wacky, horny, sometimes illegal shenanigans. The other saw visions of two elderly couples showering her with adoration and support, as well as her making an afterliving as an engineer, not just repairing cars, but just about everything with a motor.

“Whoa…” was all both were able to mutter for a while. Both were dizzy for a moment, and while Vicky was able to support herself by holding onto the bench, while Vickí just fell through it, landing on her back.

“Are you alright?” Vicky asked, offering to help her up.

“Y-Yes! I’m fine…!” Vickí answered, slowly standing up again and silently rejecting said silent offer. “Just… whoa. I didn’t expect myself to be involved in that sort of thing. Not against it personally, just—”

“I know, how we were raised,” Vicky interrupted with a slight chuckle. There was nothing mean about it, but she found her counterpart’s innocent reaction to be slightly amusing. Maybe she’s gone numb to everything in Monstropolis? Perhaps.

“There’s been a city of monsters this entire time?! And you’ve been living there?!”

“Several, actually.”

It was Vickí’s turn to laugh, only louder and with a giddy, cute snort. Vicky joined in as they just relaxed.

“So… what now?”

“I go back with our grandparents in two days,” Vickí answered. “And despite the fact that I’ve only known about you for maybe ten minutes, I’m happy to know that my body’s not totally rotted.”

“Same! Oh, and I’ll try to see if Monstropolis has access to your afterlife, so we can visit each other!” Vicky suggested.

“I… would like that,” Vickí agreed.

“By the way, we’re over by Salem; there’s a dimensional rift or something there,” Vicky informed.

“Why did I have a feeling that your place was in Salem?” Vickí asked, laughing again. Vicky joined her in laughter before yawning. “Getting tired?”

“Yeah… it is getting late.” Vicky answered. “I guess this is goodbye for now?”

“Yeah… best of luck with your afterlife,” Vickí wished before turning back to her ofrenda.

“You too.” And with that, Vicky headed back inside. Everyone else was asleep, so she had to be careful climbing up the stepladder to her room so as not to wake anyone up.. Sure enough, Polly appeared to already be asleep in bed. Vicky just crawled into bed as well, careful not to disturb her. Vicky enjoyed the sleep that came, especially as Polly seemed to have sensed her getting into bed and wrapped her arm around her in a hug. Vicky smiled as she soon drifted into slumber herself.

In truth, Polly couldn’t sleep. In her mind, she was home, recognizing everything. She sighed, realizing what it was she was remembering as she rubbed Vicky’s arm subconsciously. The home she was thinking of was back with her own family: her mother, her brother, and her father, when she was alive… before everything went wrong.

Her thoughts went to childhood: playing with her family as a toddler, getting news that she was going to be a big sister, having her own successes, academic and otherwise, celebrated by her two parents, celebrating those of her younger brother, Spencer. As a child, she wasn’t aware that her father was an alcoholic, so her childhood memories were very much rosé-tinted.

Then she became a teenager. She and her father were still close, but now she noticed that he was drinking a lot. At the very least, he supervised her first time consuming alcohol. She didn’t remember whether she got drunk or not; just that her father was there.

Then came one day, when she was in college. She’d received news that her grandfather in Russia died, and her parents were going to leave for the funeral. That’s when the heavy drinking really began, or at least, when she remembered him drinking heavily. She drank along with him, and she remembered him yelling at her for it. So then she turned to gateway drugs, thanks to her college friends. The pair butted heads more often after that, with Mom playing mediator and Spencer staying out of it.

Then the day of the accident came. She didn’t remember whether they were coming from or going to a game; she did remember that Spencer was supposed to be a part of said game. Her father was drunk at the wheel, her mother was asleep, and she and her brother were in the back just looking out the window. All of a sudden, everything went black.

From what she recalled, her mom died instantly, she died en route to the hospital. Spencer was in intensive care for several days with their father until he died. Their father was the only survivor. The three of them stuck around until her Mom found a place in Monstropolis, and then they left for good.

The next few years, however, were spent with Polly visiting her father, grief-stricken, having only lost his father years before. One plus was that there wasn’t a trace of alcohol anywhere. She just watched as he grieved, then started to get his life back together. On the one hand, she was happy for him. On the other, a part of her was angry that, because of his actions, they were no longer together.

Her last visit consisted of her delivering a note to him, after a few months of group therapy with Vicky and others. She just left it by a picture of the four of them, her hanging of her father happily, her mom holding baby Spencer in her arms. _“I forgive you. I hope one day you can learn to forgive yourself, too. See you. Polly.”_

And that’s when he saw her, or at least she thought he saw her. His screams haunt her as he ran away from her. Polly left quickly afterwards. Up until tonight, she told nobody of this encounter.

She thought about what Vicky’s family went through, what they had just gone through… and part of her is thinking maybe… One more try to see him. If Vicky can get this second chance, she could too… right?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Polly was the first to wake up, her girlfriend still sleeping soundly. She checked the date on her phone:

Saturday, November 2, 6:00 AM. Only twenty-four hours until the spell the Coven places on them would wear off. Sighing to herself, she gently nudged Vicky.

“Hmm? Polly…? What’s wrong, Honey-Bunny?” Vicky asked, slowly waking up as Polly sat up. How exactly was she going to say what she wanted to her? It’s not like she could smoke a joint and blame her words on the high: she was mostly sober. Finally, she sighed, holding Vicky’s hand.

“I’m thinking of maybe seeing my dad…” Polly admitted. “I mean, you were able to do all of this.”

“Yeah… Polly is everything okay?” Vicky asked. “What brought this on?”

“Just been rethinking after what you’ve been going through,” Polly explained. “You seem a lot happier now that you have this off your shoulders.”

“Well… do you know where he is?” Vicky asked. Polly quickly nodded. “Okay. When do you wanna visit him?”

“Is… is it possible I see him tonday? You know, before the spell wears off?” Polly asked.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all, honey,” Vicky reassured, giving a soft smile and a peck on her forehead.

“Thanks, Kitten…”

“And hey, if you want me to join you so you don’t feel alone, I’ll gladly tag along,” Vicky offered. “You came along with me; no way I wasn’t returning the favor.”

“You know… I think my dad will be okay with meeting you,” Polly giggled. “You think everyone else is up yet?”

“Yeah… gonna have to tell them about this last minute thing,” Vicky muttered.

“I’m sorry…”

“I think they’ll understand,” Vicky sighed. “Plus, I could give them Mom’s contact information and our address so we can talk to each other whenever.”

“Okay…” Polly took a breath as the two headed down stairs, being careful on the way down to not wake anybody. To their surprise, they spot Carlos making coffee in the kitchen.

“ _Buenos días, niñas,_ ” Carlos greeted. “You want a cup?”

“No thanks, Dad,” Vicky answered.

“So, what brings you ladies up on this fine morning?” Carlos asked as he filled his cup. Vicky just went to the counter to join him.

“Well, Polly wants to see her dad,” Vicky answered, prepping two slices of bread in the toaster. “He’s over in Newark, next county over.” Carlos then looked over to Polly, who was pouring herself a glass of wine. The old man had several thoughts buzzing through his head. On the one hand, his daughter would be leaving him earlier than expected. On the other hand, there is someone out there who had been feeling the same pain that he and his family had been feeling. Could this help give this man the closure he himself experienced?

“Will you be back?”

“By tonight… but we gotta head back home before dawn.”

“Mmm… It is disappointing that you do have to leave later,” Carlos sighed. “But this weekend, _Princessa_ , seeing you again, I don’t regret it one bit. I’ve missed you; we all missed you.”

“I missed you too, Papí,” Vicky answered with a hug. Polly just watched as the two had their moment, sipping the wine from the glass.

“Could you two at least stay for breakfast?”

“Sure, Dad,” Vicky answered. “Wait until everyone wakes up so we can have breakfast together?”

“I’d like that, very much. What about you, Polly?”

“Hmm?!” Polly nearly spit out her wine once attention was on her. “Oh! Sure, I’d like that…” Polly answered, giving a sheepish smile.

Over the next hour, the rest of the family filed in, all eventually having breakfast at the table in the living room. It didn’t take long for Vicky to explain the situation she did with Carlos earlier.

“Wait, you’re leaving early?” Luíz asked.

“Just for a little bit before tonight,” Vicky answered. “I’m sorry, but… this is important to Polly.” Polly sank a little in her seat after that statement.

“Ay, Polina, it’s quite alright,” Elísa answered, placing an arm on Polly’s shoulder. “We had to live without Vickí for twenty-six years, and you brought her back to us… This situation seems fair, especially if it helps your father find the closure that we did.”

Polly just smiled. “You sure?”

“Hey, consider yourself part of our family now,” Imelda added, hugging Polly. The family showed Polly support, cheering her up since she felt welcome with them… which made her worry a bit more with how her dad may react to seeing her again.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you didn’t have to worry much about impressing us,” Miguel reassured. “Those two over there were able to accept my husband, so accepting you isn’t too much of an issue.”

“Heh, thanks. To be honest, I didn’t think you’d be _bad_ , per se,” Polly admitted. “I was just… speaking from experience.”

“Hey, you heard them,” Vicky interrupted, hugging her. “You’re part of the family now, no matter what happens.”

After a heartwarming breakfast, hugs went around before Vicky and Polly took Vicky’s to drive out to the next county over, Polly giving Vicky directions with her phone’s GPS. About twenty minutes later, they find themselves at the front door of a rather modest looking one-story home. Polly looked paler than when she was a ghost, but Vicky gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Hey, it’s okay, Polly… Just breathe,” Vicky whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

“Yeah, that’s gonna be useful advice in less than twenty-four hours,” Polly chuckled. Even now, she was trying to let in some humor in the situation. This wasn’t a bad thing; she needed something to lighten her current mood.

Both walked up to the front door, Polly surprisingly feeling out of her element. This was her home, with her father living inside of it; she’s been here plenty of times since she died. And yet, she was racked with nerves. Vicky knocked on the front door, as a means to help bridge this situation like Polly did for her.

Both waited patiently as they heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching the other side of the door, Polly tensing up as the door unlocked and opened. There he was, a man appearing to be in his sixties, some silver speckled in his auburn hair and beard, glasses framing his face, eyes a bright blue like hers. Vanya Geist.

“Yes?” he asked, eyeing both girls, “Are you girls trying to sell something? I’m not interested.”

“No, we’re not selling something,” Vicky answered. “We’re actually here so you can see someone you hadn’t in a while.”

Vanya then rubbed his glasses with his shirt before putting them back on, seeing the girls in better detail. His eyes widened upon seeing, very clearly, that his daughter, who hadn’t aged a day in nearly a decade, was standing right in front of him. He couldn’t believe his eyes at first. Was he hallucinating again?

“Okay; what kind of sick joke are you pulling?” he asked, glaring at the pair.

“This isn’t a joke, Sir. I promise,” Vicky quickly answered, her blue eyes not breaking contact with his. Polly just waved at him, turning his attention towards her.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Polina? Is that really you?” he asked, a tremble in his voice.

“Before you panic,” Vicky yelped. “It’s a bit of a long story as to how we’re here… But your daughter wants to see you.”

Without any warning, he pulled Polly into a tight hug, almost using her as a support to help him stand. Polly, on instinct, hugged him back, tears starting to swell up.

“But… how?!”

“It’s a long story,” Polly answered, arms still around him. Immediately, he rushed the two girls inside.

About an hour later, Polly and Vicky were on Vanya’s couch sitting across from him in his armchair, drinking some orange juice, trying to comprehend what these girls just told him.

“So if I’m understanding correctly, you’re _both_ undead?”

“Yep,” Polly answered.

“And you two met that way?”

“Essentially,” Vicky answered. “We met a few witches to make us look, well, alive again. We figured we use this to gain closure with our families,” she further explained, taking Polly’s hand in hers.

“Honestly, you’re taking this much better than I expected,” Polly pointed out.

“I just have one question… your mother and Spencer; are they okay?” Vanya asked.

“They’re fine,” Polly answered. “They’re okay. They don’t blame you for what happened… anymore.” Vanya just took a deep breath, as if some guilt was taken off his shoulders. Of course, some remained, likely because he can never forgive himself for what happened.

“I’m guessing you can’t stay for long?” he asked. Both girls nod.

“Hoping to make what we can count before we go. But, hey, I can visit some other time?” Polly asked, optimistic. Vanya just gave a resigned smile.

“I’m honestly not sure of the time I have left,” Vanya admitted. “In the past ten years, I’ve recovered from my alcohol addiction, but that lifestyle can leave an affect on people, as I know you’re aware. You were always a smart girl…” Polly looked a bit crestfallen to hear her father was sick, even with the genuine compliment. “Yeah… liver failure’s a bitch.” Suddenly, he was met with his daughter’s tight hug.

“Well, at least I got to see you again,” Polly whispered.

“Same with you, dear…” Vanya added, kissing her on the forehead as she wiped her eyes. “I can cherish this day at least.”

“Hey, we still have some time!” Polly giggled with a smile. “So, let’s make the most of it.”

“Agreed… and Vicky, was it?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure my daughter stays out of trouble; that’s all I ask.”

“Yeah, she’s good at keeping herself out of trouble,” Vicky corrected. Polly just chuckled at the dad line before wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. “So, wanna watch a movie? Nothing horror-related, if you don’t mind…” she suggested.

“Sure; I have plenty of home movies of Polly when she was younger.”

“D-DAD!” Polly shouted, blushing profusely.

“Actually, I would love to see that,” Vicky snickered. Polly’s eyes widened, feeling betrayed. “Come on; you must’ve been adorable as a baby.”

“Fine…” Polly groaned. “But nothing too humiliating.”

“By the way, my back’s not what it used to be. Do you mind bringing the tapes down from the cabinet?” Vanya asked.

“Uhh… where are they again?” Polly asked.

“Third row from the right,” Vanya answered as Polly climbed up, almost forgetting that she wasn’t a ghost anymore, and that she very well could knock the cabinet over. Fortunately, she didn’t, and was able to grab the box of home tapes.

“Now is this the home tapes of us or the porn?!” Polly asked. “Hey, you’re gonna embarrass me; I’m just returning the favor!”

“Wait, what?!”

“Played VHS roulette a lot. Mom and Dad never labeled these things,” Polly answered.

“I can assure you, they’re labeled now,” Vanya argued as Polly handed him the set of tapes. Vanya looked through a few before deciding on one and putting it in.

“Let’s hope so, or else my girlfriend’s gonna know what type of porn my dad’s into.”

“TMI!” Vicky shouted, causing Polly to laugh. She was milking this as much as she possibly could, before her own inevitable humiliation came along. Soon, the television was turned on, the video was dated 1999 as a much younger Polly was shown wearing an oversized blouse, goggles on her forehead, standing in front of a table with an empty bottle, and a box of baking soda on it.

_“So what are you going to show us today, Dr. Polly?” asked the person behind the camera, likely Vanya himself._

_“I’m gonna make this baking soda explode!” ten-year-old Polly answered, trying to open a bottle of vinegar. However, that bottle was being uncooperative._

“Dad, really?” Polly asked, groaning as she buried her head in her arm. Vicky only grew curious as the video continued.

_“Honey, don’t pull on the cap too hard!” warned her mother, Nadja, in the background. They could also hear a hyperactive six-year-old running around as well._

_“Would you like some help?”_

_“No, Dad! I got this!” Polly argued as she finally managed to open the bottle, spilling the vinegar all over the table, soaking the box of baking soda and causing a chemical reaction to form on the table. “Uhh… oops.”_

“Nice to see you were always into science,” Vicky said, kissing Polly on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah…” Polly grumbled. “Took forever to get the smell of vinegar out of the carpet.”

“Honestly, that’s my favorite video of you,” Vanya muttered. “It’s when I saw that you were gifted, you had potential to be an amazing person and make a good contribution to the world…”

“Well, guess who’s planning on making a living off of that…” Polly mumbled.

“Pardon?”

“Oh yeah! Polly’s majoring in Chemistry and she even got a job as a pharmaceutical technician!” Vicky informed.

“Well… gotta pay rent for our apartment somehow.”

“Wait… you’re living on your own?”

“Well, Vicky moved in with me a few months ago, but yeah.”

“… The undead have apartments. Where is this place you are coming from?” Vanya asked.

“It’s a long story…” Polly muttered.

“Of course, it can’t be worse than the first time you tried drinking,” Vanya muttered, causing Vicky to raise an eyebrow.

“Okay, hold up. I need context. What happened?! Was this at a bar or something?” she asked.

“Of course not,” Polly answered. “I was sixteen; I wouldn’t be allowed in any bars anyway.”

“… You know what? You drinking at sixteen doesn’t surprise me as much as it should,” Vicky admitted.

“I was actually thinking of scaring her off the path I went down. Then I found her in my liquor cabinet drinking one of my wine coolers.”

“I thought it was juice…”

“And I just stood there letting you believe that, letting you get drunk under my supervision… your mother and I fought a lot that night.”

“I must’ve blacked out because I don’t remember a fucking thing about it. I just remember waking up in my bed.”

“I helped you upstairs to your room, making sure that you had an aspirin the next morning,” Vanya mumbled, words trailing off towards the end. “Polly, I’m sorry.”

“For what? Dad, I’ve forgiving you for the accident—”

“Not that… it’s my fault you started drinking in the first place,” Vanya groaned.

“I would’ve started drinking anyway…”

“Uhh… anyway!” Vicky shouted, trying to lighten the mood between the two. Quickly, she grabbed another tape, not reading the label and replacing the current tape with the one she had. Hoping she didn’t accidentally place in a porn video, she hit play.

_“Mom, I’m so bored…!”_

_“Spencer, come on, this is important for your sister!”_

_“Shush! They’re handing out the diplomas…!”_

Polly and Vanya soon turned to the television, seeing a high school gym, students in caps and gowns in the bleachers. One by one, they got up and approached the podium, meeting with an old man, likely the principal, as he handed out diplomas to the students. Among them, seventeen-year-old Polly Geist.

_“Jules Garber. … Ann Geary. … Polina Geist.”_

_Both Geist parents could be heard applauding loudly as their eldest collected her diploma, shaking hands with her elderly principal. She just looked so… proud of herself. As she walked back to her seat, she caught herself blowing kisses at the faculty and underclassmen, even some of the parents in the audience._

“Man, I’m insatiable…” present Polly chuckled.

“Indeed you were. But you were always… let’s say spirited,” Vanya answered, chuckling as well. Considering that Polly’s undead form _is_ a spirit, it made for a great pun, and she laughed even harder. Still, that didn’t stop her from lightly punching her dad in the shoulder.

“None of that! Shame on you!” she laughed. The three of them just continued watching, with past Polly happily hopping to her family afterwards, showing her diploma off.

“You got a scholarship to a good school, you know,” Vanya informed. “Not Princeton, but still, a good school.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Vicky said with a smile. “My girlfriend’s smart.”

“Indeed she is,” Vanya agreed. “The brightest star in the night sky… even if it can stray sometimes.” This caused his daughter to blush again, touched by the compliment. She made a mental note to not inform her father of her school shenanigans yet; now simply wasn’t the time.

“Wait… what time is it?” Polly asked.

“Uhh… noon,” Vicky answered. “Why?”

“Ahh shoot,” Polly muttered in annoyance. “Sorry, Dad… we gotta get back over to Vicky’s folks.” Vanya simply sighed, running his hand through his daughter’s hair.

“It’s alright, hon,” he responded, standing up. “Before you go through, I’d like to give you guys something.” And with that, he made his way upstairs, slowly but surely. Minutes later, he came back with a shoe box and a paper bag. “Hopefully you still have a VHS player wherever you are now. I want you to take some tapes home.”

“And the bag?” Vicky asked.

“That’s a surprise. Wait until you guys get home.” And with that, all three shared one last group hug before the two girls headed off. Vicky carried the box of Polly’s home videos to her car while Polly gently set the bag next to it. Polly was curious, but she decided to keep it closed for now. Vanya just watched from the front door as Vicky stepped in the driver’s seat and Polly prepared to sit in the passenger side. She surprised him by running to him and hugging him once more. Vanya just hugged her back.

“I will see you again… right?”

“I guarantee it,” Polly answered, no hesitation in her voice, but a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

The couple made their way back to the García residence, both feeling more relieved than they were before they made this detour. Keeping their gifts from Polly’s dad in the back, both entered the home, immediately greeted by the García siblings sitting on the couch, deep in conversation with their parents.

“So, how’d it go?” Miguel asked.

“Well, it went a lot better than I expected,” Polly answered. “I was honestly kinda worried, but it worked out.”

“Now you know how I felt coming here initially,” Vicky replied.

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Imelda smiled as Vicky giggled, happy that everyone was getting along. “You know, there’s still one last part of  _ Dia de los Muertos _ .”

“Oh?” Polly asked, tilting her head ever so slightly?

“Later today, there’s a candlelit procession if you wanna join in,” Luíz explained. “First, how about some lunch?”

“Lunch would be nice, thank you,” Vicky responded.

“Yeah, it’s weird. It’s been almost a decade since I last eaten anything. And now’s my last chance before not being able to consume anything again,” Polly acknowledged, making them all chuckle a bit as Imelda went into the kitchen to find something for the two of them.

“I’m guessing Mom and Dad are getting candles?” Vicky asked. Both older men nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, even getting some for you guys,” Luíz answered.

“How’d you guess we were gonna say yes?”

“Well, you’re family. Both of you.”

Both gave a smile at this as they went to help get everything together, as well as making sure they were presentable for the procession.

“So… I’m guessing I missed out on a lot. What are your families like?” Vicky asked. Imelda came out with leftovers for them as the men smiled, taking out their phones.

“Well, we’re all married. My wife and Regina and I have been since ‘94,” Luíz answered, pulling up pictures of him and a nice looking blonde, a picture taken of a picture of their wedding.

“She looks lovely…!” Polly complimented.

“Still is,” he added as he swiped to a picture that looked like it was taken recently, of them relaxing on the front porch of what seemed to be of a log cabin. Both their brown and blonde hair respectively now have specks of grey, and some weight was gained between then and now, but it was clear that both have aged beautifully. “My wife’s currently staying with her mother. She’s a nurse.”

“Good for her!”

“My eldest, Sam, is on tour serving the military,” he continued, swiping to a picture of him and a young woman with brown hair like her father, dressed in a Navy uniform. “She keeps in touch. My son, Lauren, is in his last year of college. His dream is to be an animator.” Luíz then showed a picture of a young, brunette man standing in between both parents in a graduation gown, likely for high school.

“I can’t believe I missed your wedding…!” Vicky groaned. “Not to mention your kids!”

“Yeah… they would’ve loved to meet you,” Luíz added.

“What about Immy there?” Polly asked.

“Married my high school sweetheart. Have two kids of my own,” Imelda answered, showing only a family picture, her, a tall black man, and two kids, another daughter and son who take after their father in the looks department. “Eric’s a sweetheart. He’s a teacher.”

“Oh, like Dr. Schmidt!” Polly quipped, causing Vicky to giggle.

“Torí here just started high school. Travis is set to graduate elementary school this year,” Imelda explained, pointing to her two kids, both with their wide smiles. “My daughter takes after you…”

“Does she now?” Vicky asked, a smile on her face.

“Yeah… a tomboyish nerd,” Imelda added, punching Vicky lightly in the shoulder, both sharing a laugh. “Both also love annoying the everloving crap out of their uncles, all three of them.”

“Wait, three?” Polly asked, turning to Miguel.

“I guess it’s my turn…” Miguel answered, taking out his phone and showing a picture of himself with a slightly younger man, perhaps in his mid-forties, clearly on a date. “I don’t think I told you that I was… into men the way I should be into women?”

“You might have…” Vicky answered. “You never could get a girlfriend; I remember that much.” And with that, she started laughing again. Miguel merely chuckled along.

“Yeah, I was never good with the ladies. I preferred men like my husband here,” he further explained. “Been together for seven years. Married for three.”

“Oh, what’s his name?” Vicky asked, curious.

“Jacob,” Miguel clarified. “We got together after his last marriage didn’t work out so well.” Miguel then swiped to show a picture of the pair, along with four kids across a myriad of ages. “I wound up adopting his kids in the process. They all got used to me pretty quickly.”

“Take it from me, Miguel, getting used to a new parent is easier than most make it out to be,” Vicky commented. “Especially if said new parent is just amazing,” she added, hugging Miguel from behind. “So what does he do for a living?”

“He owns a craft brewery in Manhattan.”

“Hold up! Your husband works with  _ beer _ ?” Polly asked.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“That is so cool!” she shouted. “You should totes send us some of the beer he makes!”

“Sure! So… where do you guys live?” Luíz asked. Both Polly and Vicky shared an awkward glance. How exactly were they going to explain this bit? Polly, not saying anything, went to the kitchen to grab a pen and a piece of paper, writing something down.

“Here’s our address. It’s in a nice part of town. Everyone’s friendly-ish, and we have Vicky’s other mom living nearby. And hey… we can keep in touch, that way you guys don’t have to worry about not seeing each other again.” All three siblings looked at the piece of paper, more confused than anything.

“So… where is this Monstropolis?” Imelda asked.

“Oh, not too far…” Vicky answered. “But hopefully we can all keep in touch? Who knows; maybe I’ll be able to visit for next year.”

“Here’s what I wanna know,” Miguel began. “Would people like…  _ us _ be able to visit you?” Both girls saw his concern; they were rather ordinary compared to the colorful cast of creatures and monsters residing in the town. At least Vicky and Polly were able to pass as human coming here, but would they be able to pass off as monsters?

“Like I said, Vicky’s other mom is there too. No need to disguise yourselves. We’re pretty accepting of all sorts of people,” Polly explained with a smile. And with that, the parents returned, Elísa carrying a basket with many candles inside.

“Everything alright?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Dad,” Vicky answered, smiling. “Just been catching up with everyone…”

“Now you know how we feel,” Carlos laughed. “These kids check in regularly, but it’s always a surprise hearing what they’ve been up to.”

“Meanwhile, with you, we’ve had twenty-six years of catching up to do,” Elísa added.

“Well, I just gave everyone else our address. I could give them our numbers too, in case you wanna keep in touch, maybe if you just wanna hear her voice again,” Polly suggested, earning a hug from the patriarch of the family.

“That would be very nice. Thank you,” he thanked.

“Now we still have time before the procession, and I am well aware of how long it takes for girls to get ready…” Elísa hinted, allowing both daughters and Polly to head upstairs and get changed, shower, et cetera. Now she was standing there with her husband of over fifty years as well as her two sons. Soon enough, all of her children will be heading back home to their families and lives again.

“I know, Mom, you don’t have to say it,” Luíz said, placing an arm around his mother, kissing her on the forehead.

“I’m just lucky that you father and I are still able to live on our own,” the matriarch commented.

“Don’t worry; we’re still not gonna throw you in a nursing home,” Miguel promised. “Jacob and I are the closest, we’ll be here when you need us.” The four of them shared a chuckle, chatting as they waited for the girls to come back down.

Imelda was first, her dark brown hair done up in a low bun, wearing a black dress with specks of yellow thread shown throughout, along with a headband of red, yellow and black roses. “Sorry I took so long,” Imelda apologized. “Vicky and I were arguing about who needed to shower first. Vicky pulled the, ‘I’m technically older than you,’ card and—” Imelda suddenly stopped, having caught herself rambling as she chuckled in realization. “Sorry, just… it felt like old times, you know?” Imelda asked, sitting down next to her brothers.

“Yeah…” both brothers sighed, Miguel holding his youngest sister’s hand. All turned their heads as the next girl made her way down; Polly was still fumbling with the dress Imelda got her the day before, even as she walked down the stairs; her own hair left loose as it framed her shoulders.

“What?” she asked as they all stared at her.

“Nothing; you… you look great,” Imelda complimented.

“Thank you!” Polly cheered, continuing to march downstairs before joining the rest of the family. It had only been two days, but Polly felt like she…  _ belonged _ there. Nothing felt awkward or out of place; she  _ was _ a part of this family, and she was grateful for that.

Finally, Vicky slowly made her way downstairs, also in the dress Imelda got for her the day before, hair perfectly curled, wearing a black veil held by a comb decorated with marigolds and butterflies. Even through the veil, her eyes practically glowed. She could clearly see the tears in her parents’ eyes. Whether they were taken by how beautiful their daughter was or they were sad that this would likely be her last few hours with them, that’s something all would like to keep to themselves.

“ _ Victoría, míja…! _ ” Elísa squeaked, rushing to hug her. Vicky invited her mother’s warmth and hugged back. Carlos soon made his way over, gently separating the two women.

“You look beautiful,  _ Princesa _ ,” Carlos complimented.

“Thanks, Dad…” Vicky answered. Polly couldn’t help but tear up herself: there was the love of her afterlife, looking like a porcelain doll that’s never been shattered. She only had a few more hours of this before both went back to their undead selves, before she went back to her equally beautiful patchwork ragdoll self. Polly then took Vicky’s hand, joining the rest of the family.

“Alright then, I suppose it’s time to go,” Elísa informed with a smile. “Everyone ready?” All family members nodded as each took a candle, leaving the light and dark blue ones for their two guests for the evening. All then made their way out the door, leaving their cars behind as they made their way to the church for the final part of  _ Dia de los Muertos _ , taking part with the rest of the neighborhood.

Polly looked at everyone curiously, as Vicky kept looking ahead with her candle in hand. Polly did look up however to see the audience of calaveras floating above them all, the different skeletal ghosts watching their families fondly. She could swear she saw the spirits of Vicky's grandparents again, this time accompanied by a familiar looking skeleton, one with curly dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Polly blinked a bit in confusion but went back to looking ahead.

The head pastor stood outside, a Bible in hand as he began a short prayer in Spanish to help everyone through this rough time, find ways to live with the memories of those lost and to keep them in their hearts so they are all remembered forever, not only giving well wishes to the recently deceased, but also those who’ve long since passed and even more missed with each passing year. Vicky and Polly held hands, both smiling at each other as the family smiled at them. Soon, the candles were lit and the procession began.

As the couple walked with the family, Vicky looked around, seeing younger kids looking around the relatively big crowd curiously. She was like them in a sense: this was new to her. However, at the same time, she felt that strange familiarity that has stuck with her the entire weekend. She probably had her other self to thank for that. She could feel her spirit filling her with warmth. Polly, meanwhile, kept her eye on the audience of  _ calaveras _ above them. She could’ve sworn that the markings on their skeletons were glowing, though that could just be the candle light giving that illusion. Even so, Vickí’s glowed brighter than the rest.

Before any of them knew it, they were back at the church, the candles having partially melted due to burning for so long. Instead of going inside the church, the procession proceeded to the cemetery behind it, the same one Vicky and Polly visited with her siblings the other day.

“Now to give the spirits our offerings to them. Our parents, our grandparents, our siblings, our children, and all of those who have come to see us again on this blessed day, may you hear our prayers and know you are still here in our hearts. They are never truly dead until they are forgotten by the living,” the pastor announced, his hands together in prayer. Everyone dispersed to visit the graves of those who’ve passed, setting up offerings to loved ones.

All the while, Polly saw these people greeting those who have come to visit them, before the time would come for them to return to the Land of the Dead. Among them, she saw Vicky’s deceased grandparents again, now joined by another pair of grandparents. Both couples were bickering with each other, but she could tell they were happy for their children, and their grandchildren.

Speaking of, there was Vickí approaching the group as well. Of course, only Polly and Vicky could see her. Considering that they were in a large group of people, they couldn’t exactly have a heart-to-heart then and there. However, one exchange was all it took. Vickí’s eyes looked their way, of approval, of pride, and of longing. Sure, she still definitely missed being alive and having a body. But her body found new life, new love, and that was enough to make her happy.

A gentle hand came on Vickí’s shoulder, one that definitely did not belong to a relative. Polly and Vicky saw a finely dressed  _ calavera _ with a veiled hat lined with flowers and feathers, long, straight jet black hair, and a rainbow of varied colored markings across her body, with eyes the color of fire, and just as warm. The woman looked at the two girls, giving a quizzical head tilt, but a small smile as she nodded to them both.

Suddenly, music filled the air. The girls look around and spot just about everyone dancing and having a good time, a select group of people having come together with instruments and playing them as the sun was set and the moon was rising over the horizon. Said group started playing traditional songs for both the living and dead. Even the spirits were dancing along.

Polly chuckled as she clapped along, finding the one dance with some of the teenage boys and kids doing a sorta silly old man dance. Even Vicky giggled at her dad’s incredulous look, though he did seem amused too, especially after seeing that look on the faces of both of his sons.

Of course, many couples were dancing together during some of the slower songs, so naturally, Polly and Vicky did the same. For a moment, the world, of the living and the dead, faded away. Neither wanted this moment to end; both wanted to stay in each other’s arms, feel each other’s warmth, each other’s lips in an eternal kiss. Before either of them knew it, the music had stopped and families were starting to clean the headstones as offerings were left.

After everything was cleaned up, Polly noticed the calaveras starting to leave, almost fading away, leaving marigold petals behind as they blended with the autumn leaves. Even the matronly one parted ways with the rest of her kind, still leaving a warm glow behind for everyone else.

“Girls! Come on! It’s time to go!” Elísa shouted, clearly calling to both of them.

“Coming!” Vicky shouted as they made their way back to Elísa and the rest of the family, all making their way back to the house.

“So… I guess this means you’ll be leaving soon, right?” Imelda asked. Both girls were quiet for a moment. Vicky checked the time: 9:00 PM.

“Well… maybe we can stay one more night. We just gotta leave really early in the morning,” she answered, scratching at her neck.

“Aww, do we have to?” Polly asked, pouting.

“Either that or leave right now and hope to get back home before sunrise,” Vicky responded. Elísa gave both girls a hug, a smile on her face.

“Well, we are happy that you were able to come visit us, and that we actually got to spend some time with you again…” Elisa then gestured to the rest of the family. Twenty-six years have come and gone, and yet tonight, this entire weekend, even, has felt like hardly anything has changed. Sure, they were all older, but they’re still her family…

“Well then, early to bed and early to rise. I want you all to see me off, at least…” Vicky admitted, giving all three of her siblings a hug. Soon, they all headed back to the home, Polly stretching a bit as she cracked her neck. This would definitely be the last time she feels bones in awhile, unless she ever decided to get through that spell again. She and Vicky headed upstairs to get some sleep, the party having worn everyone out, but they set the alarms so they could properly see each other in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday, November 3.

This past weekend had been quite the experience; thankfully a positive one. Vicky hadn’t felt this… at peace in a long time, not since last year. Seeing her birth family again made her feel an overwhelming sense of relief. And with Polly with her the entire journey, it couldn’t have been better.

She slowly woke up that Sunday morning, on the day after _Dia de los Muertos_ , the November sun shining through the attic window. She was rubbing her eyes when Polly also woke up, stretching herself out after a good night’s sleep.

“Morning, Kitten…” Polly groaned. Vicky smiled, eyes closed and moving in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

“Morning, Honey Bunny.” However, she was met with surprise when she found herself face planting the bed instead of Polly’s face. Blinking, Vicky got up, eyes open. Sitting beside her was her girlfriend, Polly Geist, in her gorgeous ghostly glory, rubbing the sand out of her own eyes. “… Polly, what time is it?”

Polly opened her eyes, met with her perfect patchwork princess staring at her. “Wait…” she said to herself, checking her phone. It was currently 5:30 AM.

“How did it wear off?!” Vicky shouted, pacing the floor. “The Coven said we had 72 hours! And 72 hours aren’t up yet!” Vicky nearly tripped on the carpet during her ranting, having caught herself before she could fall flat on her face again. As she was rubbing her sore wrist, her gaze fell on a blank-faced Polly. “Why are you so—?”

“Daylight savings ended,” Polly bluntly answered. “Just got an alert that clocks were turned back an hour.” Vicky just stood there, dumbfounded, but also panicking. “Hey, Boo! Calm down. We can yell at the Coven for not factoring that in later.”

“You girls alright?”

Oh crap…!

“Uhh… yeah, Imelda! We’re fine…!” Vicky shouted, hiding the anxiety in her voice. “Polly… Polly they can’t see us like this?!”

“Well, why not?”

“What if they only accepted us because we looked… well, normal?!” Vicky whisper-shouted. Polly just got up, floating to her girlfriend to pet her and kiss her cheek. She only gave a silent wink as she phased through the floor.

… Okay; no one is screaming. Maybe no one was downstairs? Maybe her little sister was spooked to death and died in silence?

“Gah! Keep it under control! Everything is fine…! Right?” Vicky asked herself.

“Vicky… come downstairs. Please?”

“Uhh… coming, Imelda!” Well, that rules out the spooked to death theory… Vicky opened the door passage and slowly crept down the latter, immediately spotting Polly and Imelda’s faces.

“Aww…! Here’s my beautiful girlfriend!” Polly squealed, hugging Vicky as she came down, caressing her stitched up face.

“So… this is what you actually look like now?” Imelda asked, staring at the two, even as Vicky phased from her arms and set the ladder back up the attic entrance.

“Yeah…” Vicky answered. “Is… is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah… Everything’s fine,” Imelda answered, a bit hesitant seeing her sister as a stitched up corpse and with bolts in her neck. But… this was still her sister. “I-I’m just surprised that it wore off already. Don’t you guys have, like, another half hour or so?”

“Well, apparently the witches who let us appear human again didn’t take Daylight Savings into account,” Polly answered, rolling her eyes.

“Well that’s just irresponsible,” Imelda commented, causing Polly to snort with laughter. Given that the Coven were always preaching about being, “the most responsible classmates of Spooky High,” hearing someone call them out just this once, albeit not directly to their faces, sure was satisfying to hear.

“I’ll let everyone else know you’re up. We woke up earlier than usual to see you off,” Imelda informed.

“Thanks, Vicky thanked as all three proceeded to go downstairs. Suddenly, Vicky felt two arms wrap around her from behind, her sister squeezing her in the tightest hug she possibly could.

“Just wanted to sneak an extra one in, sis…” Vicky smiled, turning around so she could hug her sister back. The pair soon followed Polly downstairs, all three meeting everyone else in the kitchen; breakfast was ready.

“Oh! Well… thank you,” Polly thanked. “Regrettably, I don’t think I can eat anymore…”

“Well, we figured you girls should have something before you hit the road. Maybe pack some for when you get back home,” Luíz answered. “Mom and I made this together.”

“So this is what you look like now?” Carlos asked, taking a good, long look at his long lost daughter. Vicky tried not to let it show that she was still very much anxious. She only nodded in response. Carlos then took his hand, tenderly stroking Vicky’s cheek. She could sense the hesitation in his touch, remembering that he and Elísa had initially turned her and her mother away. However, his fatherly gaze hadn’t lost its warmth. “Even with all of these stitches, you still look like yourself,” he reassured.

“Yeah,” Miguel added, walking up and getting her a seat at the table. “Just relax, okay?” He could tell his little sister was feeling very anxious. Sure, having her really look like this was a surprise to them… but she’s still their sister/daughter at the end of the day.

“Thanks…” Vicky said as she sat down, scooting over so Polly could join her. Polly, no longer able to enjoy Vicky’s birth mom’s cooking, simply rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Everyone just… talked. Arranging plans to see each other next, letting their spouses and children know the grandparents said hi. Even Vicky got involved in the conversation. Seeing each other once after all this time was more than enough, but making this a regular thing? Vicky certainly liked the idea.

Soon enough… it was time to head back home. Not just Vicky and Polly, but all of her siblings had to return to their families. Luíz was staying a while longer so he could catch a flight to his home later that night, but everyone else? Their cars were packed and ready to leave. Vicky was placing the basket of leftover breakfast in the back next to the box of tapes while her siblings were saying goodbye, for now.

“Hey, you know I’m only less than an hour away,” Miguel reminded as he hugged his parents.

“I know…!” Elísa said, hugging him back. Miguel then moved on to hug his siblings, ending with Vicky before entering his car and driving off. Imelda hugged her parents from behind, surprising them both.

“I’ll make sure the kids know you guys are doing alright,” she promised, smiling at them both before having her remaining two siblings join into the group hug.

“Call us when you get back home, okay?” Carlos asked.

“Yes, Dad…!” Imelda replied, kissing her father on the cheek before she entered her car and drove off, leaving only the parents, Luís, Vicky and Polly. Of course, parting ways was gonna be harder, considering it had been a long time since they saw each other last.

“So…” was all Vicky could muster out.

“Next time, we’re definitely bringing Doc!” Polly promised with a thumbs up.

“Hell, maybe we can bring Brian if he’s interested.”

“Well, we’d sure like to give them a proper thank you for looking out for ya, sis,” Luís chuckled, hugging his little sister.

“You have your cell phone in case anything happens, right?” Elísa asked, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

“Yes, _Mamá_ ,” she answered. Carlos then hugged his daughter tightly.

“ _Mantente a salvo, Princesa._ ”

“ _Te quiero, Papá…_ ”

Their last words exchanged before everything changed. Last time these words were said, they were supposedly forever parted from each other. This time, however, all of them knew that this wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other. They will see each other again. With one last wave goodbye, Vicky and Polly entered her car and drove off, Vicky looking at her family in the rearview mirror until they faded away.

“So…” Polly began. “How was that?” She very much knew the answer. She could see the smile on Vicky’s face. Even though she was undead once more, there was more… color to her than there was before this weekend started. There was this warmth about her Polly hadn’t noticed before. She liked it.

“Honestly? It still feels weird seeing them again. A good weird… I still can’t believe they missed me,” Vicky answered.

“Well, no duh. Who wouldn’t?” Polly asked, body turned towards her girlfriend in the driver’s seat. The pair sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, letting the radio play. While Vicky was focused on the road, Polly let her mind wander. She was definitely happy for her girlfriend, and was happy that they’d make some more time together. Also, she didn’t have to go out of her way to give her that closure with her own father as well, but she did.

Speaking of, what was it that her father left them both? Outside the VHS tapes, there was still that bag that Polly’s dad told her not to open. Great, now she was gonna be thinking about that the entire ride. She needed a distraction.

“ _If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I’d take back those words that hurt you, and you’d stay…!_ ”

Oh. Vicky’s singing along to the radio. That’d be a great distraction. In fact, just focusing on her in general… only reminded her how much she loved this woman. She let herself fall into slumber, Vicky on the brain, her voice on her ear. Times like this, she felt like she could do this forever, on the high of love. She didn’t even notice that the car was parked, and they were already at their apartment.

“Hey, Honey-Bunny… we’re home,” Vicky cooed, caressing Polly’s cheek.

“Hmm…?” Polly hummed as she woke up, yawning a bit. “Sorry, must’ve passed out on the drive,” she apologized with a stretch.

“Well, can you help me bring everything inside?” Vicky asked, opening the door and heading to the trunk. She got the basket of food, leaving Polly with the box as well as the bag. She simply levitated those up to their apartment. “Oh, that’s not fair!”

“How else am I supposed to let you in?” Polly asked, phasing through the apartment door and unlocking it from the inside. “You’re welcome.” As soon as the door opened, both immediately sat their souvenirs down on the coffee table. However, Vicky wasn’t immediately sitting down herself. “What gives?”

“I gotta pick Shelley up from Mom’s… you wanna join me?” Vicky asked.

“Actually, I’m gonna let you and your mom have your reunion. Check in on my own family in the meantime,” Polly answered. Vicky simply kissed her girlfriend on the lips before leaving once more, shutting the door behind her. Polly immediately went through the bag to see what her father left her. Inside was a miniature chess set, with aged pictures of her and her family underneath, a couple of books, a bottle of unopened _Sovetskoye Shampanskoye_ , and something else that immediately caught Polly’s eye: a blue velvet ring box.

Polly snatched that quickly, surprised. She opened it to reveal a folded up photo, that of her grandparents on their wedding day, as well as a vintage ring, a sapphire surrounded by diamonds in the middle. On the back of said photo, there was a message.

“This ring belonged to my mother, your grandmother,” she read. “She insisted that this be kept in the family, so I’m giving it to you, so you can hopefully invite that nice girl into it. I’m certain she’ll say yes. Love, Papa.”

Polly? _Marriage?_ A year ago, she would’ve laughed at the idea of settling down with some monster. Now? A wave of emotions overcame her. On the one hand, she knew she loved Vicky enough that she would consider it. On the other hand, the very thought frightened her. Were either of them ready for marriage? Right now, Polly certainly wasn’t, but in the future… maybe!

Quickly, she made her way to hide the ring someplace Vicky would never look: Polly’s drug cabinet. That’s a safe place to hide it, she figured. Also logical, if she was high or stoned, happened to see this ring, and her first thought is to not crush and snort it, that could mean that yeah, she was ready. But for now, into the drug cabinet it goes.

It was, otherwise, a rather uneventful day, just spent in each other’s company; getting re-used to being undead again, going through Polly’s family’s home videos, shopping online to see if VHS players still existed, et cetera. That night, both girls were tucked away in bed, Shelley snoozing in between the couple. Polly’s head was resting on Vicky’s shoulder, while the frankengirl had visions dance in her head.

Vicky saw herself wearing the same blue dress she wore on that infamous night, still her patchwork self, but walking towards the lake house owned by her mother of the past twenty-three years. She heard lively music playing as she got closer. Opening the door, she was shocked at what she saw.

The house was packed, not just with her birth family, as well as Frances, but also most of her friends from Spooky High. Her parents, all three of them, were catching up with each other. Even Polly’s parents were with them, all getting along swimmingly.

Speaking of swimmingly, Miranda was with Imelda, the latter’s children, Torí and Travis, playing with Scott and Polly’s brother, Spencer, by the lake. Brian just looked on at the trio, having turned down their offer to play, “zombie in the middle,” with his head earlier.

Zoe and Liam were with Luíz’s kids, both sharing an interest in Lauren’s artistic talent and Sam’s military school stories. As for Amira and Vera, they were drinking with Luíz himself, Having a nice, rational conversation, as rational as one could get in town. Vicky even saw Miguel’s kids play a game on Calculester’s screen, Miguel watching on, having a conversation with Oz and Damien.

Seeing everyone together like this…! It just filled Vicky’s heart with joy. To think something like this could be possible, like this weekend was indeed possible, it just filled her with utmost optimism.

“Nice to see that the lady of the hour is here, Boo~!”

She was wondering where her beloved was. Turning around, she saw Polly behind her, wearing a short dress, all in white. She even wore a birdcage veil, yet her eyes still shone through. Immediately, the pair shared a kiss, earning a round of applause from everyone. Vicky then looked down at their hands; both apparently had rings tattooed on their fingers, looking like stitches, with their initials surrounded by a heart in the middle.

Now she knew what exactly she was dreaming about. Her and Polly… married? They’d only been together for six months at this point! Isn’t it too soon to think about that?! Even so, she could see herself and Polly married eventually. However, she was more than willing to wait until then.

For now, though, she enjoyed this sweet dream, engaging in what could be. This, right here, was perfect bliss. She was gonna make it a reality one day.


End file.
